La tercera realidad
by KinaraHyuga
Summary: Shinji despertó sobresaltado en su cama, sudoroso y con lágrimas en los ojos... ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Realmente había sido un sueño? ¿Una cruel pesadilla en donde una chica de cabello azul le preguntaba a él qué era lo que quería hacer con el mundo y la humanidad? ¿En verdad había visto morir a toda esa gente por su culpa? ¿Qué eran los ángeles? No lo entendía.
1. Chapter 1

**Ningún personaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para crear esta historia.**

**Prologo**

**El fin del mundo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y entonces, Shinji, -su voz se parecía a la de Rei- ahora que todo se ha vuelto a repetir, tal y como pediste en el otro presente, mientras cada cual era el mismo y diferente a la vez, -físicamente era una Rei Ayanami, desnuda, sobre él, fusionándose con él- ¿qué es lo que deseas hacer esta vez?

Shinji estaba sin palabras. Estaba dentro de su Eva, pero su mente estaba en un lugar desconocido donde ya no quedaba nadie más que él y Rei desnudos y en pleno proceso de convertirse en LCL y quedar fusionados para siempre con todos los demás seres humanos. Eran los últimos que aún conservaban una forma, un cuerpo, un sentido.

-La última vez pediste vivir en el mismo presente, volver a conocer a todos los que conociste… querías que todos fueran mejores… querías una segunda oportunidad en el mismo sitio…

Shiji la miraba desconcertado, confundido, pero apacible. Ya no sentía su cuerpo, ni el peso de su alma. Sentía que flotaba, que su consciencia se iba desvaneciendo.

-Querías que todos siguieran conservando su individualidad, en vez de hacernos uno mismo… ¿ahora qué deseas, Shinji?

Ciertamente Shinji no sabía si esa era la verdadera Rei que él conoció, pero realmente ya no importaba. Estaba demás decir que no entendía nada.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido… él había causado el último impacto, pero eso no le daba más que un sentimiento extraño de nostalgia, pues sentía que no era la primera vez que vivía esa situación. Shinji sentía que eso era como un deja vú, algo que no podía entender. ¿Cómo podía creer eso? ¿Es que acaso él ya había causado el tercer impacto antes?

-Sí, -contestó Rei- esto ya había sucedido, en otro espacio, en otro mundo, en otro tiempo… en otra línea del presente.

¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes.

¿Y tú sí?

-Si. Pero no te lo diré ahora. ¿Qué quieres hacer en esta ocasión? –Su voz se escuchaba con eco, y Shinji la vio a la cara- Ya le diste otra oportunidad a este presente en donde vives con ángeles, peleas, y el destino del mundo queda en tus manos en cada impacto. ¿Deseas hacer lo mismo? Shinji Ikari, ¿quieres que todo vuelva a repetirse?

¿Lo haríamos mejor esta vez?

¿Podría evitar este desastre?

¿Por qué causé este desastre?

-No lo sé. No sé cómo saldrán las cosas si decides vivir en este mundo otra vez. Solo existe una manera de averiguarlo, y solo tienes que pedirlo. ¿O quieres que por fin unamos todas nuestras consciencias humanas en LCL para vivir eternamente como uno solo?

Yo no lo sé. Yo solo causo sufrimiento. Solo causo dolor. Cansancio. Depresión. Tristeza. Enojo. Aborrecimiento… solo causo lástima.

-Si todos unimos nuestras consciencias, ya no tendrás más dolor.

Pero entonces, tampoco habrá nada más. Tampoco habrá felicidad, añoranza, amistad, amor, ni orgullo, prejuicio y vergüenza. No habrá nostalgia, sueños, emociones ni ilusiones… no habrá sentimientos ni sensaciones. Esas cosas que nos hacen sentir vivos, sean buenas o malas. Si todos nos volvemos LCL tendremos paz, tranquilidad, y por fin nos comprenderemos los unos a los otros, porque seremos uno mismo. Todos seremos uno. Pero realmente no estaremos vivos, ¿verdad, Rei? Seremos el fragmento de un estado…

Eso no sería justo, Rei.

Para nadie.

-¿Y cuál es tu decisión, Shinji Ikari? ¿Quieres tener otra oportunidad como la última vez?

Si… quiero que todos volvamos a ser lo que éramos, pero esta vez deseo que todos tengan la oportunidad de decidir sus destinos, Rei… con ángeles o sin ellos, quiero que todos podamos vivir el destino que escojamos por nuestra propia voluntad.

Quiero que vivamos una vez más, y te aseguro que esta vez lo haremos mejor.

Seremos mejores.

¿Puedes hacerlo, Rei?

-Solo espera y veras…

…**y todo se volvió blanco…**

…

Hola a todos! Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin pasarme por aquí! Tanto que hasta se me había olvidado la contraseña de mi usuario! Jajaja Pero estoy de vuelta, y prometo continuar todas mis historias a su debido tiempo, es una promesa!

Tal vez este primer cap de este nuevo fic es confuso, y quizá no sigue en su totalidad la línea del anime, pero tal vez les parecerá innovadora esta idea, solo esperen y verán…

Solo para aclarar: hagan de cuenta que este fic va dirigido a un final alternativo de cualquiera que sea el final de Evangelion 3.0 + 1.0, suponiendo que termine más o menos en los mismos términos que el anime. El objetivo que me propuse es crear algo así como una tercera línea del tiempo del presente de nuestros personajes… ya sé que esto tal vez no se entienda bien ahorita, pero espero poder hacerlo ver mejor en la historia jajaja (si, ya sé que estoy bien fumada jaja)

Disfrutenlo y hasta pronto!


	2. Asuka llega a Japón

**Ningún personaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para crear esta historia.**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1**

**Asuka llega a Japón**

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir los dedos de las manos.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo tenía un poco de frio, e inconscientemente jaló la sabana para cubrirse hasta la cabeza. Ya no estaba completamente dormido, pero tampoco completamente despierto. Estaba en ese estado cuando uno puede seguir soñando mientras escuchas a lo lejos los pájaros cantar.

Shinji estaba soñando algo muy raro.

Al principio todo había sido normal, había bajado de un tren que llevaba a Tokio-3, después había buscado un teléfono para llamarle a alguien que ya no recordaba, un sueño aburrido, pero de repente Misato llegaba en su auto, conduciendo a mil kilómetros por hora, como siempre (Shinji siempre se había preguntado cómo es que Misato habida logrado pasar el examen de manejo) y a partir de ahí todo… todo había sido muy extraño. Ya no era un sueño común, sino que ahora cada cinco segundos se cambiaba el escenario; de un momento a otro estaba frente a la cabeza gigante de un robot morado, o algo por el estilo, al otro ya estaba dentro de.. de algo oscuro, y apretaba botones y jalaba un par de palancas, viendo a través de una pantalla mientras le disparaba a algo, como si fuera un videojuego; al rato aparecía bailando a la par en la sala de la casa con una chica pelirroja a la que nunca había visto en su vida; de repente aparecía Rei Ayanami, su compañera de clase, con vendajes por todo el cuerpo; veía seres gigantes que atacaban la ciudad, y también veía un centro de mando con Misato dando órdenes y un montón de personas obedeciéndola… y la cosa volvía a cambiar.

Vio a Rei Ayanami dentro de una capsula, sonriéndole, y la siguiente imagen que aparecía era la de un robot azul, en donde Shinji intuía que estaba Rei, que explotaba. Después, aparecía la chica pelirroja, en un traje de baño un poco provocador, explicándole algo de la escuela, y al segundo siguiente la veía tendida en una cama de hospital, y después veía los restos de un robot gigante que apenas se notaba que había sido rojo, y en el que Shinji intuía que estaba esa chica pelirroja, muerta. También veía a Misato, tomando sus adoradas cervezas por la noche, mientras hacia esos gestos que a Shinji tanto le causaban risa, y después veía que aparecían en otra parte, un pasillo oscuro, en donde Shinji lograba apreciar sangre en el suelo, y veía que Misato ya no podía caminar con normalidad… al final de ese sueño Misato lo aventaba a otra habitación y ella caía al suelo, quizá a morir desangrada.

Se vio a sí mismo gritando de locura, para ver poco después a una Rei Ayanami gigante, enorme, y después a un chico que a Shinji le parecía vagamente familiar. Después se veía en una playa con agua roja y, a su lado, aparecía la chica pelirroja, llena de vendajes en el brazo derecho y en la cara. Y la estrangulaba. Y ella lo acariciaba.

Luego otra escena aún más extraña; estaba en la escuela y una chica con lentes aterrizaba sobre él… al poco, estaba en el espacio exterior, escuchaba un grito que relacionaba con la pelirroja, luego se veía en otro centro de mando, diferente al primero, pero aun con Misato a cargo, y después a la chica pelirroja golpeando un vidrio, a Misato con una gorra y unos lentes, prácticamente irreconocible, diciéndole algo que él no entendía, y después se veía a sí mismo tocando el piano con un chico, a Rei…

Otra vez los robots, otra pelea, y a la pelirroja, Rei y él caminando por una arena roja. Otra pelea, otros gritos, una explosión… y al final, a todos muertos de nuevo, solo quedando él y algo que se parecía a Rei en un lugar desconocido…

Shinji despertó sobresaltado, sudoroso y con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Realmente había sido un sueño o una terrible pesadilla?

Reconoció el techo de su cuarto a pesar de la visión borrosa, e intentó tranquilizarse. Hasta pocos minutos después no se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando.

No. No tenía frio, sino miedo, o más bien, terror.

-Eres un idiota, Shinji Ikari. –se dijo mientras ponía su antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

No se dio cuenta en ese momento de que los rostros que había soñado se empezaron a borrar de su memoria.

Suspiró y para calmar los latidos de su corazón empezó a pensar en quién era, como un juego en donde intentas encerrarte en tus memorias y conocerte más.

Él era Shinji Ikari, estudiante del segundo año de secundaria. Vivía en Tokio-3, en un departamento con su hermana mayor, Misato Katsuragi… en realidad Misato no era su hermana consanguínea, legalmente ella era su madre, puesto que Misato lo adoptó y lo sacó de aquel orfanato hacia 4 años, pero sin importar realmente qué cosa fueran, desde el momento en que se conocieron Shinji había sido muy feliz. También tenía 2 mejores amigos, Toji y Kensuke, a quienes podía confiarles cualquier cosa. Y tenía un pingüino de mascota, algo muy particular y extraño, pero Misato había insistido en un pingüino.

Misato…

Shinji tenía 10 años cuando la conoció por casualidades del destino.

Ella se había presentado un día al orfanato de Tokio, llevando su típica chaqueta roja y una boina negra que le quedaba de maravilla. Misato estuvo paseándose por los pasillos, las habitaciones, el comedor y, por último, el patio. Todos los niños sabían que si había de visita un adulto ajeno al instituto, significaba que iba a sacar a alguno de ellos de aquella prisión, y por ello mismo todos se le acercaban, le decían lo hermosa que se veía e intentaban hacer cosas impresionantes para que Misato se fijara en ellos, pero después de un rato ella se había sentado en una banca, un poco agotada y muy indecisa. Casualmente, el pequeño Shinji de 10 años estaba sentado en el otro extremo de aquella banca, leyendo un cuento.

-¿Y ahora qué haré? –susurró Misato, recargando los codos en las piernas y poniendo la cara entre las manos.

-¿Le sucede algo, señorita? –preguntó Shinji, tímidamente.

Misato no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del niño, por lo que casi le daba un ataque cardiaco.

-Yo… am… -se rascó la mejilla con un dedo, mientras intentaba pensar qué decirle al niño.-Bueno, vine a adoptar a un niño y no me decido. –se sorprendió de sí misma al rebelarle eso.

El pequeño Shinji le había sonreído amablemente, aunque con un dejé de tristeza reflejado en los ojos.

-¿Y ya tiene a los posibles candidatos?

-Yo… um… -miró al suelo, indecisa- Si, creo.

-¿Puedo preguntar de quién se trata, señorita?

Misato había alzado la cara, sorprendida, puesto que no se esperaba aquello.

-SI, claro… Veras, estaba pensando en ese chico, el que está jugando al futbol, -alzó la mano para señalarlo- el de la camisa azul. Pero también estaba pensando en aquella niña, -señaló con la mirada- la que está brincando la cuerda… pero realmente no lo sé.

-¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa privada, señorita?

-Pues ya que estamos entrando en confianza, por supuesto. –sonrió de medio lado. Ese niño parecía muy curioso.

-¿Por qué un mujer tan joven como usted, quiere adoptar un niño grande? Por lo general, las personas, especialmente los jóvenes, suelen llevarse a todos los bebes que llegan, y es muy extraño aquel que adopta a los niños grandes.

Misato pestañeó varias veces, preguntándose si realmente había entendido lo que el niño dijo. Varias personas le habían preguntado lo mismo, pero jamás creyó que un niño lo hiciera, especialmente un niño que no la conocía en lo absoluto. Sus neuronas no funcionaron a tiempo para darle una respuesta inmediata, por lo que el niño castaño se sonrojó avergonzado y agachó la cara.

-Perdone si la incomode, señorita, no era mi intensión. Yo solo… -el niño no encontraba las palabras adecuadas- perdóneme. –Alzó la cara y la miró de reojo- Será mejor que me vaya.

El niño se levantó de la banca y solo hasta entonces fue que Misato se fijó en las vendas blancas y el yeso que cubrían el brazo izquierdo del niño; a continuación el niño se paró enfrente de ella, y se inclinó, a modo de disculpa y despedida, a lo que la señorita también vio un curita en la mejilla derecha del niño castaño, lo cual le hizo pensar que, o se había caído de un árbol, o se había metido en un embrollo hacía poco.

Justo cuando el niño se dio la media vuelta para irse, Misato habló:

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –Él se quedó congelado dándole la espalda- Anda, que si me lo dices yo te diré porque quiero adoptar un niño grande. –sonrió.

Él se giró lentamente, y al volverla a tener en frente, se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Me caí por las escaleras. –murmuró, un poco nervioso.

-Aja, -soltó Misato- y yo soy Peter Pan. –Se cruzó de brazos, alzando ambas cejas.- Siéntate, no muerdo. –El niño obedeció aun con el color rosa tiñendo sus mejillas infantiles- Por cierto, me llamo Misato, Misato Katsuragi. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, señor mentiroso?

Hasta las orejas se le colorearon rojas al pobre niño.

-Sh-shinji Ikari. –contestó.

-¿Tienes apellido? –Sonó sorprendida- Creí que no tenían apellido hasta que alguien los adoptaba o hasta que les asignaran uno cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad y se fueran de aquí.

-En la mayoría de los casos así es, pero yo soy una excepción, señorita Katsuragi.

-¿Y eso porqué, Shinji?

-Tuve padres, en alguna parte… al parecer viví con ellos hasta los 3 años, aunque yo no me acuerdo. Y cuando me encontraron, también encontraron todos mis papeles en orden, en donde dice mi nombre. A diferencia de casi todos los niños de aquí, que sus padres ni siquiera los registraron al nacer, yo tuve una familia que al menos me consideró.

-¿Sabes qué le pasó a tus padres, Shinji? –intentó preguntarlo con dulzura, pero el niño tardó un par de minutos es responder.

-Encontraron a mi madre muerta acostada en su cama… al parecer le dio un ataque al corazón, a pesar de que era muy joven. Era científica, o eso me han dicho… -su mirada estaba triste, pero su voz aún se mantenía firme- A mí me encontraron en la habitación de al lado, llorando de hambre. Y mi padre… de él no se sabe nada. –su mano ilesa se hizo puño sobre su rodilla.- Los vecinos dijeron que era frecuente que desapareciera, así que el profesor de música de mi mamá me acogió un par de meses, pero después me trajo a este lugar… -Shinji relajó por completo sus gestos y le sonrió amablemente a Misato- Al menos yo tuve una madre cariñosa, pero la mayor parte de estos chicos ni siquiera tuvieron la suerte de conocer a sus padres.

Misato iba a abrir la boca para decir algunas palabras de aliento, pero Shinji le ganó.

-Señorita Katsuragi, ¿quiere un niño o una niña? Tal vez le pueda ayudar a elegir uno. Los conozco a todos. –Sonrió ampliamente- El chico que señaló de la camisa azul se llama…

Y así fue como Shinji le empezó a decir las cualidades de cada uno de los niños y niñas que se encontraban en el patio, describiendo sus gustos y sus habilidades. Misato estaba sorprendida de lo bien que hablaba Shinji de sus compañeros, sin presumir ni de más ni de menos, sino solo lo justo y la verdad. Pero al finalizar, nunca se nombró a sí mismo.

-¿Sabes, Shinji? –Comenzó Misato, sonriendo tranquilamente y mirando hacia el frente.- La razón por la que quiero adoptar a un niño grande y no a un bebé, especialmente sin estar casada, es porque no quiero ser madre todavía. –Shinji la miró confundido- Lo que busco es un hermano menor.

-¿Un hermano menor? –repitió en automático, sin entender.

-Sí, un hermanito, eso es lo que quiero. –Su sonrisa se amplió todavía más- Siempre quise tener un hermano menor, pero mis padres no se llevaban bien, así que se podría decir que yo fui un accidente, pero un segundo accidente hubiera sido una catástrofe. –Suspiró, con añoranza- Conocí a una niña hace un tiempo y me llevo de maravilla con ella, pero lamentablemente no la puedo ver seguido… de alguna forma ella me hizo darme cuenta que necesito un niño en mi vida, para que me saque de quicio, pero no un hijo, sino un hermano. ¿Te parece loco?

-Un poco, sí.

-Bueno, pues la vida también es loca ¿no? –Miró hacia el cielo despejado y las nubes sin dejar de sonreír- Entonces, Shinji, ¿ahora si me dirás qué te pasó en ese brazo y la cara?

-Un niño me empujó por las escaleras.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Eso no importa. –contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Acaso es el niño de camisa azul que te dije? ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama?

Shinji se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo supo que fue él? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Digamos que es intuición femenina. –lo miró de reojo. Shinji no dijo nada más- Eres un buen niño, Shinji. Ni siquiera hablaste mal de él a pesar de lo que te hizo. Eres muy sensible ¿verdad? –Shinji no contestó- Te importa el bienestar de los demás, y eres solidario, pero no te das a ti la importancia que mereces, ni siquiera me has dicho tus gustos, como el de todos los demás, ¿por qué?

-Porque yo ya tuve una familia, señorita Katsuragi. Yo ya tuve mi oportunidad, y se fue. Pero todos ellos también merecen una oportunidad de tener una familia.

Misato comprendió que para su edad Shinji era muy consciente del sufrimiento ajeno, y eso le quebró el alma, porque significaba que era el propio Shinji quien tenía empatía por el sufrimiento y por eso entendía a los demás. Cuánto debió haber sufrido el pobre niño para poder decir aquello de la oportunidad de una familia cuando él había perdido la suya a muy corta edad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, eh?

-Hoy cumplo 10 años.

-Pues bien, Shinji, ¿me dejas preguntarte algo más?

Él la miró inclinando la cabeza a un lado, dando a entender que la escuchaba, y Misato, con toda la elegancia de la que fue capaz, se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló justo delante de Shinji, sonriendo con dulzura y con los ojos muy alegres y brillantes.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi hermano menor?

Sí.

Ese había sido el mejor regalo de toda su vida.

Shinji recordaba que había roto en llanto mientras Misato lo acunaba entre sus brazos para darle la bienvenida a su pequeña familia de dos. Bueno, de tres, porque al poco tiempo de que Shinji se mudara con su nueva hermana mayor, tuvieron un nuevo huésped, llamado Pen Pen, que era un pingüino bastante peculiar.

Misato…

Shinji miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche y vio que era todavía muy temprano, pero aun así decidió levantarse, puesto que no quería volver a soñar con destrucción y… bueno, en realidad ya se le había olvidado porqué había despertado con tanto miedo. Decidió olvidar lo poco que recordaba y se fue directo al baño a arreglarse.

Una vez que terminó de bañarse y ponerse el uniforme de la escuela, fue a la cocina y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas del refrigerador para hacer de desayunar. Intentó no hacer mucho ruido, ya que no quería despertar a su hermana, pues sabía que había llegado muy tarde de trabajar.

Ella trabajaba en una empresa llamada NERV, la cual era conocida públicamente por ser la creadora número 1 en el mundo de tecnología que no contaminaba el planeta.

Hacía poco la habían ascendido a capitán, por lo que sus responsabilidades habían aumentado, y a veces solía llegar muy tarde. Literalmente, era la encargada de que todo saliera bien y de aprobar los nuevos proyectos.

Cuando terminó de preparar el desayuno, fue directo al cuarto de Misato y abrió la puerta con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz.

Sonrió al verla tirada en la cama aun tendida, con la falda y la blusa hecha girones, y con un pie aun metido en el zapato de tacón, y el otro tacón, junto a la chaqueta, tirados a medio metro de la cama.

Seguramente había llegado tan cansada que no había tenido fuerza ni de ponerse la pijama.

Shinji se acercó a su cama y la sacudió tiernamente de un hombro.

-Oye, Misato, el desayuno ya está listo.

Ella no respondió.

-Misa…

-Sí, mamá, -respondió adormilada- te juro que ya no voy a tomar. Empiezo mañana.

Shinji soltó una risilla divertida, lo cual hizo que Misato abriera un ojo perezosamente.

-No soy tu mamá, pero el desayuno ya está listo. –dijo burlón. Ella resopló.

-Gracias, Shinji. Pero déjame dormir cinco minutos más. –se giró en la cama y volvió a conciliar el sueño.

-No tienes remedio. –suspiró divertido.

Se fue a la cocina, desayuno tranquilamente y después se preparó su almuerzo para la escuela. Una vez listo, volvió al cuarto de Misato y la volvió a sacudir.

-Ya me voy, te veo en la noche. –Acercó su cara a la de Misato aun dormida y le dio un beso en la frente, ella sonrió a pesar de que seguía con los ojos cerrados- Te deje el desayuno en la mesa. Te quiero.

Se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta a paso ligero.

-Yo también te quiero, niño. –susurró ella, justo en el momento en que Shinji cerraba la puerta y le sonreía.

Misato estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando recordó que tenía que recordar algo muy importante que se había dicho a sí misma que por nada del mundo se le tenía que olvidar… y se le había olvidado.

Se dio el sentón en la cama y justo cuando se paró, al dar el primer paso se tropezó con el tacón en el suelo y cayó de bruces. Escuchó cómo la puerta de la entrada se cerró, y ella se puso a gatas en el suelo, suspirando.

-Tendré que decirle hasta al rato. Ni modo.

.

.

Como había llegado con media hora de anticipación, se dispuso a leer su nuevo libro "Los pilares de la Tierra", hasta que poco a poco fueron llegando sus compañeros e hicieron que perdiera la concentración para leer.

Cuando Toji y Kensuke llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue ir con Shinji para empezar a fantasear con la llegada de la nueva alumna que, según les dijeron, llegaba ese día.

-¿Qué alumna? ¿Cuándo nos avisaron? –preguntó Shinji con una ceja alzada, sintiéndose perdido.

-Si dejaras de vivir tanto en las nubes, te hubieras dado cuenta de que la profesora Takenouchi nos dijo ayer que una chica alemana se ha inscrito a nuestra escuela, y que iba a estar en nuestro salón. –le sermoneó Kensuke.

-Espero que sea una hermosa diosa alemana bajada del cielo… -empezó Toji, pero no pudo terminar su oración, puesto que Hikari, la representante del salón, llegó a jalarle una oreja.

-¡Mejor ponte a hacer algo de provecho y cámbiale el agua a esas flores, Suzuhara! –Sonaba enfadada- Aun no ha llegado y ya le estas faltando al respeto, ¡eres increíble! –lo soltó de la oreja y no se fue hasta que Toji, quejándose, se levantó a hacer lo que ella le había ordenado.

Kensuke y Shinji prefirieron guardar silencio para evitar que Hikari también les mandara a hacer algo, hasta que llegó el profesor de inglés.

-Buenos días, chicos. –todos le regresaron el saludo y él, sonriendo, volvió a tomar la palabra- El día de hoy, como seguramente ya se los habrá comunicado la Srita Takenouchi, una nueva alumna se incorpora a este salón. Ella viene de Alemania a pasar una estancia aquí, en Japón, así que, por favor, trátenla con amabilidad. –Miró hacia la puerta abierta- Ya puedes pasar. Escribe tu nombre en el pizarrón, por favor.

Todos se pusieron muy atentos.

Una chica con el uniforme azul de la escuela entró con paso decidido y firme, los miró a todos rápidamente y sin demorarse demasiado tomó el gis que estaba puesto en el escritorio del profesor y empezó a escribir su nombre. Al principio dudó un poco de lo que escribía, pero después se convenció a sí misma de que así era. La verdad es que no escribía muy bien en japonés, pero estaba segura de que poco a poco mejoraría. Al terminar, ella se dio la vuelta.

-Mi nombre es Asuka Langley Soryu. Mucho gusto.

Shinji, que hasta entonces había estado distraído viendo hacia la ventana (había sido el único que no la estaba viendo escribir su nombre) volteó a verla y se quedó deslumbrado. Era una chica muy bonita, hermosa, con su melena larga y rojiza, con unos broches muy curiosos sosteniendo parte de su cabello en un par de coletas; su tez era blanca, y a diferencia de muchos pelirrojos, ella no tenía ni una sola peca. Su cara era fina y delicada, y sus ojos eran comparables con el cielo, de un azul precioso. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Shinji fue su sonrisa. Era la sonrisa más linda que había visto nunca.

Se sonrojó levemente. Nunca se había embobado con una chica. Hasta ese día.

Pero su mente de repente lo llevó a otro lugar muy distinto de aquel salón de clases.

Shinji la recordaba, ella estaba en una cama de hospital, inconsciente y demacrada… ella estaba en coma. Pero fue todo lo que recordó. Aunque eso nunca había sucedido. Era la primera vez que la veía. Seguramente la confundió con alguna actriz de esas novelas que Misato veía hacia unos años. Sí, eso debía ser.

-Bien, señorita Soryu, veamos dónde se sentará… -el profesor recorrió con la mirada el salón, viendo sus opciones- Hay un lugar libre al lado de Ikari. Ese será su lugar.

Pero ella no sabía quién demonios era Ikari, hasta que un chico de aspecto distraído, levantó la mano, dando a entender que él era Ikari.

-Gracias –dijo la chica al profesor y cruzó un tanto avergonzada el salón hasta llegar a su asiento. Nadie le quitaba la vista de encima. Cuando Asuka se sentó en su lugar designado volteó a ver al tal Ikari y le sonrió- Gracias. –volvió a decir. Él solo asintió.

Shinji, por alguna razón que desconocía, no podía dejar de verla, y cuando ella le dijo ese "gracias" y le sonrió sintió que se hizo de gelatina.

-Bien, señorita Soryu, debido a que usted es nueva, comprenderá que tengo que saber cómo está su inglés, para saber si tengo que dejarle tarea extra para que este al nivel de la clase o no. Así que, por favor ¿alguien podría prestarle su libro de inglés a la señorita Soryu, mientras ella tiene el suyo?

Shinji fue demasiado lento, y otro chico le había extendido su libro antes que Shinji.

-Soryu, ¿puede leer en voz alta el primer párrafo de la página uno?

-Claro. –dijo sin más y se dispuso a leer.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso el profesor mantenía los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando Asuka terminó, el profesor aplaudió, y ella sonrió, triunfante y arrogante. Para ella, eso era pan comido.

-De modo que usted sabe ingles también ¿eh? ¿Cuántos idiomas habla?

-Solo tres. –Su orgullo se denotaba a leguas- El alemán es mi idioma natal, pero sé japonés por mi madre, y sé ingles porque mi padre es estadounidense.

Hasta entonces Shinji no había notado el acento marcado con el que hablaba la chica, la cual marcaba su natalidad alemana.

-Así que usted es una genio de los idiomas… creo que, más bien, tendré que poner a toda la clase a su altura.

Y continuó la clase.

En la clase de matemáticas, la profesora le pidió a Asuka que pasara al frente a resolver unas ecuaciones matemáticas, y nuevamente todos se volvieron a sorprender cuando la chica extranjera realizó las operaciones con mucha facilidad. No cabía duda de que era un genio.

Sin embargo, al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Asuka se sintió un poco avergonzada, pues era su primer día y no había podido comprar algo antes de entrar a la escuela.

Muchos alumnos estaban al acecho de echársele encima, algunos para amistar, y otros en plan de conquista, pero todos se rindieron cuando fue la representante del salón la que se le acercó primero.

-Hola, señorita Soryu, me llamo Hikari Horaki, mucho gusto. –le sonrió de forma amistosa, y Asuka le respondió de la misma forma.

-Es un placer, Horaki.

-Soy la representante de clase, así que si tienes algún problema o algún compañero te está molestando, no dudes en decírmelo y yo lo pondré en su lugar.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Podemos almorzar juntas?

-Ya que lo mencionas… -a Asuka le salió una gotita pequeña de sudor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, tipo anime- tengo un problema. –Sonrió nerviosamente- Como anoche llegue a Japón ya muy tarde, me fui directo a un hotel, y debido al jet lag…

-¿El qué?

-Am… se le conoce como "jet lag" al tiempo que tu cuerpo tarda en acostumbrarse a otra región y su horario. –explicó- Bueno, el caso es que debido a eso me costó mucho dormir, y cuando por fin pude hacerlo, ya casi era la hora que tenía que levantarme para venirme, así que me quede dormida, se me hizo tarde y no alcance a comprar nada… ¿hay una cafetería en esta escuela? –su voz se notaba apenada.

-Sí, claro, ¡pero no te preocupes por eso! –contestó alegre la otra, jalando una silla y sentándose al lado de Asuka- Podemos compartir mi almuerzo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Claro!

Asuka no sabía si aceptar, pero después de unos segundos asintió y aceptó los palillos que la chica le ofrecía.

-No sé comer con esto… -murmuró- Hace mucho que no los utilizaba.

-Yo te enseñaré. –Se ofreció con amabilidad- Si no sabes comer con palillos aquí en Japón, seguramente morirás de hambre.

Ambas rieron, y Hikari empezó a explicarle el difícil tema de los palillos y cómo sostenerlos, mientras tanto Shinji observaba de reojo la situación. Lo había escuchado todo y quería hacer algo al respecto, así que, mientras Toji buscaba en su mochila su dinero y Kensuke sacaba su agua, Shinji aprovechó para levantarse y ponerse delante de la mesita donde estaba la representante de clase y la chica nueva.

-Hola. –Saludó, nervioso al notar que aquellos ojos azules le miraron con atención- Me llamo Shinji, Shinji Ikari.

"_Shinji…" _pensó Asuka _"no, él no puede ser. Se apellida Ikari."_

-Escuche tu problema, y bueno… creí que si solo comían un almuerzo entre las dos, se quedarían con hambre, así que quisiera regalarte mi almuerzo. –sonrió lo mejor que pudo y puso en la mesa, enfrente de Asuka, un toper de comida- Lo preparé hoy en la mañana. Espero te guste.

En ese momento, las mejillas de Asuka se tiñeron totalmente de rosa. En realidad no sabía qué decir. ¿Todos los japoneses eran así de amables?

-No quisiera molestarte… -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-No es ninguna molestia, lo hago con gusto, es mi manera de darte la bienvenida, señorita Soryu.

Hikari no era tonta, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su nueva compañera estaba sonrojada y que Shinji no estaba mucho mejor, así que decidió echarles una mano.

-Acéptalo, Soryu, -le aconsejo, guiñándole el ojo a Shinji, lo cual hizo que éste se sonrojara más, pero Asuka no se dio cuenta- Ikari es un buen chico, te aseguro que lo hace de buena fe, y no porque te quiera coquetear o algo por el estilo. –tanto Asuka como Shinji se pusieron totalmente rojos- Además, Suzuhara y Aida dicen que Ikari cocina muy rico.

-Ah, eh… -Asuka miró a Shinji y tomó el toper- Muchas gracias, Ikari. Pero ¿y tú qué comerás?

-No te preocupes por mí, iré a la cafetería, de todos modos siempre acompaño a Toji a comprar algo. –Le sonrió y le extendió la mano- Espero que te guste Japón.

Asuka le estrechó la mano de forma mecánica, pero casi se arrepintió cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Shinji también lo había sentido, y como si se quemaran, ambos se soltaron poco después.

-¡Ya vámonos! –dijo un Toji bastante molesto llevándose a rastras a un Shinji desconcertado. Una vez en el pasillo lo encaró- ¿te gusta, verdad?

-Yo…

-¡No lo niegues! ¡Pero yo la vi primero!

-Toji…

-Ya está bien, ustedes dos. –Los interrumpió Kensuke, rondando los ojos- Ella va a ser mi novia, así que ¿para qué se pelean?

Y así fue como se empezó una discusión entre Kensuke y Toji sobre quién se quedaría con la nueva. Shinji tan solo se rió.

.

.

Todo el día fue lo mismo.

Todos los profesores, en todas las clases, le hicieron varias preguntas a Asuka, y al ver que contestaba todo perfectamente, Asuka terminó siendo halagada varias veces. Incluso en historia, cuando el profesor Tashikawa le preguntó algo en específico de la historia de Japon, ella contestó bien.

Cuando dieron el timbre que indicaba que era la hora de la salida, Shinji pudo notar de reojo que Asuka arrugaba un poco el ceño y miraba su teléfono celular. Tal vez algo le preocupara.

-Soryu, -le llamó, logrando que Asuka se sobresaltara- ¿te ha gustado la comida?

-Puedo decirte que ha sido una de las mejores comidas que he probado en mi vida. –le contestó con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz. De verdad le había gustado mucho su sazón.

-Si gustas, mañana también te puedo traer un desayuno.

-No te molestes…

-No es ninguna molestia. Además, sirve que no te preocupas por eso y puedes arreglar tus asuntos de tu llegada. Supongo que ni siquiera haz deshecho la maleta.

-Yo… am… -nuevamente se le habían coloreado de rosa las mejillas- te agradecería mucho si me hicieras el desayuno para mañana, Ikari, pero te agradecería más si me lo cobraras. Así que ¿cuánto seria?

-No, no, ¡nada de eso! Yo invito.

Era cierto que Shinji era muy amable y solidario, pero también era cierto que sentía cosquillas en el estómago al estar hablando con ella, y si para hablarle tenía que prepararle el desayuno como excusa, entonces lo haría.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo la pelirroja.

En eso, su celular empezó a timbrar.

-Disculpa, me tengo que ir. Te veo mañana. –se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió corriendo del salón.

Shinji suspiró.

-Romeo, -le llamó Kensuke- ya es hora de irnos y tu ni has guardado tus cosas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Te odio. – Dijo Toji- Te aprovechas de tus habilidades de cocinero… ¡pero ya verás! ¡En cuánto ella sepa que yo soy deportista, caerá rendida a mis pies!

Shinji lo ignoró y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Sin embargo, lo que no pudo ignorar fue las vibraciones de su celular en el pantalón. Cuando sacó el aparato y vio que en la pantalla decía "Hermana" se extrañó. Misato nunca le llamaba a esas horas.

-Hola, Misato

-¡Shinji! ¡Te veo en la puerta principal! –Sonaba agitada- Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

-Ok. Enseguida voy.

Qué extraño había sido eso.

Shinji dejó a sus amigos atrás y comenzó a correr a la entrada, que estaba en el piso inferior. Cuando llegó vio que Misato hablaba muy animadamente con una chica pelirroja.

-Oh, Shinji ¿qué haces ahí parado? ¡Ven!

Tanto Shinji como la chica pelirroja se sonrojaron al volverse a encontrar de frente.

-Asuka, te presento a Shinji, mi hermanito. Shinji, ¿te acuerdas de la niña que te platicaba cada que iba a Alemania? Es ella.

Ambos pestañearon varias veces, confundidos.

-Pero él se apellida Ikari, Misato –alegó la pelirroja- Yo esperaba que se llamara Shinji Katsuragi. Es lo más lógico.

-Esa es una larga historia, Asuka.

-Perdón, -comenzó Shinji, avergonzado- la verdad es que había olvidado el nombre de la niña alemana de la que me contaba Misato.

-Ya, ya, al final la culpa es mía, niños. –Misato se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de forma graciosa- Por cierto, Shinji, otra cosa que se me olvidó decirte, es que Asuka vivirá con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?! –soltó sin siquiera pensarlo-Digo, ¡qué bien! –se corrigió, esperando que la chica no se lo tomará a mal.

Lo que él no sabía es que ella estaba todavía más nerviosa que él. Por alguna razón que no entendía, él la ponía nerviosa.

-Solo que primero tenemos que pasar por sus cosas al hotel. Tu cama y todo lo demás ya llegó al departamento, solo falta acomodarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Misato. –se limitó a decir Asuka.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nota de autora:**

**Y pues hasta aquí le dejamos! Espero no haberlos revuelto demasiado jaja**

**Espero con ansia sus comentarios!**


	3. La verdadera familia

**Ningún personaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para crear esta historia.**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**La verdadera familia**

Durante el camino Shinji se la había pasado callado, escuchando atentamente la conversación de Misato y Asuka, y de esa forma se enteró de cómo es que habían acabado en esa situación.

¿Era un milagro o una desgracia que la primera chica que te gusta en toda tu vida vaya a vivir contigo durante los próximos meses? Más bien, sería una tortura. Una bonita tortura.

-…Entonces, por eso te llamé para que te fueras en taxi a un hotel, Asuka, y te pido una enorme disculpa, –decía Misato, suspirando- debí haberte recogido yo misma, pero el maldito proveedor no se quería ir a su casa.

Lo que Misato les contaba era lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Una de sus "Misato-aventuras", como las llamaba Shinji.

Resultó que Misato había recibido una llamada hacia dos días, de parte del padre de Asuka, para decirle que si podía aceptar a ésta en su casa unos meses, en lo que "se le bajaba el berrinche", y Misato se había puesto a brincar de alegría, porque la pequeña Asuka era una niña muy especial para ella, pero aquella noche llegó muy tarde a casa y no le pudo decir a Shinji. Al día siguiente debía ir a recoger a Asuka al aeropuerto, a las 10 de la noche, pero de último momento su archirrival, amigo y ex novio, Kaji, se había reportado enfermo para asistir a una cena con un proveedor nuevo, así que su jefe la había mandado a ella a cenar y convencer al proveedor de que era una excelente idea unirse a NERV. Para el caso, el proveedor no tenía mucha prisa que digamos, y Misato no sabía cómo cortarle la conversación, por lo que en una huida al baño le llamó a Asuka disculpándose y diciéndole que tomara un taxi y se alojara en un hotel, pues si la enviaba a su departamento sin antes haberle avisado a su hermanito, seguro que éste se infartaría.

-No te preocupes, Misato, -contestó Asuka, moviendo la mano de una forma que daba a entender que no le daba importancia- a veces se puede, y a veces no. –Le regaló una sonrisa- Por cierto, ya sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero aun así nunca te felicité. Así que felicidades por tu ascenso.

-Muchas gracias. Pero por tu tardanza, me debes un helado.

-¿Cuándo acordamos eso?

-¡Ahora! –soltó riendo mientras quitaba una mano del volante y la estiraba hacia la cabeza de Asuka, que iba en el asiento del copiloto, y le empezaba a revolver el cabello, a lo que la pelirroja protestó entre risas.

-¡Basta, Misato, me vas a despeinar!

Shinji, desde el asiento trasero, se sentía ajeno a ese escenario. Se notaba que se llevaban muy bien, y él no se sentía capaz de romper ese círculo mágico.

-Y ahora, niña, ¿me vas a contar porqué repentinamente decidiste venir a Japón? –Preguntó un poco más seria, a lo que Asuka decidió voltear a ver hacia la ventana, con una mirada indescifrable- Me alegra tenerte aquí, no me malinterpretes, te extrañaba mucho, pero desde hacía años, por más que insistíamos, tu padre nunca te había dejado venir, por eso se me hizo extraño cuando me llamó.

La chica recargó un codo en el apoyabrazos de la puerta, para después colocar la barbilla sobre su palma, mirando siempre hacia la ventana.

-Es una larga historia. –dijo en el mismo tono que momento atrás le había contestado Misato respecto al apellido de Shinji.

-Asuka…

-Ya, está bien, te lo diré. –su mirada se desvió una décima de segundo para voltear a ver a Shinji a través del retrovisor, algo que Misato notó de inmediato.

-No te preocupes. Shinji es de fiar. No por nada es mi hermanito.

La chica asintió. El chico se sintió intrigado.

-Me pelee con mi madrastra. –Soltó de golpe- Ya sabes que ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado precisamente de maravilla. En especial desde que entre a la pubertad. Nos toleramos. Somos corteses una con la otra, pero la mayoría de las veces nos queremos matar con los ojos. –Suspiró-En el último mes las cosas se volvieron muy pesadas. –Arrugó el ceño- No sé si ya te lo había dicho, pero está embarazada, y anda extremadamente paranoica, sentimental y gruñona. Desde el año pasado yo me encargaba de cuidar a Walter 2 veces por semana en las tardes, para que la señora "sufro mucho encerrada en esta casa" pudiera salir esas tardes a jugar algún juego de cartas con sus amigas. No me quejaba. Si yo cuidaba de Walter, ella me dejaba en paz, así que por mi estaba bien. Pero en este último mes me dejaba a mí todo el quehacer de la casa, y es una casa de 3 pisos. Y además, me empezó a dejar a Walter todas las tardes, por lo que entre los dos deberes no podía hacer mi tarea, así que me quejé con mi padre, ¿y sabes lo que me dijo, Misato? ¡Me dijo que yo ya era lo suficientemente mayor para llevar una casa y cuidar de Walter! ¡Me dijo que ella estaba embarazada y necesitaba estar en reposo! –Su voz comenzaba a escucharse exasperada- ¡Estar embarazada no es una enfermedad, Misato! –Bufó y se cruzó de brazos- No me quejaba por que tuviera que hacer algo para ayudarla, ¡me quejaba porque ya me dejaba todo! ¡Ni siquiera se le notaba el abultamiento!

-Disculpa, -interrumpió Shinji- ¿quién es Walter?

-Mi medio hermano. Tiene 3 años. –Contestó casi sin darse cuenta- La bomba explotó cuando no pude practicar lo suficiente en el violín para mi examen parcial, y saque 7, Misato, ¡7! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Hasta el profesor se sorprendió y, quizá, se decepcionó! Pero como soy la mejor, me dio la oportunidad de presentar nuevamente el examen al día siguiente, así que llegue a casa y me puse a practicar todas las canciones que debía, pero en cuánto ella llegó me regañó, por no decir que me gritó, porque "no la dejaba dormir su siesta vespertina", y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. –se había enojado con tan solo recordar el hecho- Le dije que casi reprobaba, y me dijo que eso era mi culpa, y le grite que era por la suya, y se agarró llorando justo en el momento en que mi padre llegó del laboratorio, él me regañó y yo le reclamé. Al final, y para no hacerles el cuento tan largo, me encerré en mi cuarto y me escapé por la ventana. Para cuando mi padre se dio cuenta y me llamó al celular le conté mi versión, y le dije que no pensaba volver a menos que llegáramos a un acuerdo, y mi acuerdo consistía en que necesitaba irme a otra parte al menos hasta que naciera el bebé y se le bajaran las hormonas a la señora. –Su mirada se entristeció- Mi padre nunca ha sido de esos que les gusta arreglar a la buena los problemas hogareños, así que prefirió deshacerse del problema. De mí. –Volvió a suspirar de forma inconsciente- Aceptó mis condiciones y me dijo que me mandaría a Nueva York, con mis abuelos paternos, pero yo le dije que quería venir a Japón, que quería… que quería conocer la ciudad en la que creció mi mamá.

El silencio se hizo presente.

Misato volvió a soltar el volante con una mano y se la puso en la rodilla a la chica, dándole un apretón cariñoso.

-Estaba muy enfadada, así que no pude acordarme de ti, Misato, y le dije a mi padre que podría vivir sola, pero fue él quien te propuso. –La volteó a ver, un poco preocupada- Espero no molestarte.

-¡No digas tonterías! –Respondió de inmediato Misato, con una evidente vitalidad- En serio ya te extrañaba mucho, niña. Si fuera por mí, vivirías conmigo desde hace años.

La pelirroja le sonrió en agradecimiento, y Misato volvió a poner la mano en el volante.

-¿Verdad que Asuka es bienvenida en nuestra casa, Shinji?

-¡Por supuesto! –sonrió alegre, y la chica se sonrojó al mirarlo por el retrovisor.

.

.

Una vez que pasaron por sus maletas al hotel y de que llegaron a la casa de Misato, entre todos ayudaron a Asuka a acomodar algunos muebles que los de paquetería habían dejado en el pasillo. Shinji casi se rompía la espalda jalando solo la base de la cama, pero no permitió que las chicas le ayudaran, pues decía que él era el hombre de la casa.

-También los hombres se fracturan la espalda, Ikari. –se puso las manos en las caderas, en forma de jarra.

-Shinji, en serio, te vas a matar… -dijo Misato a la vez que se ponía una mano en la frente, viendo como el pobre nombrado estaba batallando jalando la base de la cama para meterla al cuarto designado a Asuka.

Pero él no cedió.

Quería quedar bien con ella.

Al finalizar la tarde, por fin habían terminado de meter todo al cuarto, y Asuka estaba guardando su ropa en la cajonera, mientras Misato se recostaba cansada en la cama recién tendida. Shinji por otra parte, estaba sentado en el suelo, agotado y con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo digo que vayamos por ramen, porque no pienso cocinar nada de nada. –dijo la mayor, mirando al techo.

-¿Sabes cocinar, Misato? –preguntó medio en burla la pelirroja. La nombrada se puso violentamente roja de la cara.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Ya no quemas las cocinas?

Misato de inmediato se levantó de la cama de un brinco y con un dedo acusador señaló a la pelirroja.

-¡Solo fue una vez, y fue tu culpa!

-Tenía 5 años, Misato Katsuragi, -aclaró la otra en su defensa, con voz divertida- tú eras el adulto responsable, así que no intentes culparme.

-¡Pero tú fuiste la que metió ese bote al microondas!

-Tú me dijiste que lo metiera, yo solo te obedecí.

-Pero era tu casa, tu debías saber qué cosa sí se podía meter… -hizo un puchero.

-Te repito que tenía 5 años, así que no tienes excusa.

-Yo te recuerdo de 6. –se defendió cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes, como niña haciendo un berrinche. – Además, ya sé cocinar, ¿verdad, Shinji? Dile lo rico que sé cocinar.

El chico que hasta entonces se estaba riendo por lo bajo de lo que decían, paró de reír y le salió una gotita en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, tipo anime.

-Pues… al menos ya no se te quema el agua.

-¡Shinjiiiiiiiiiiii…!

Ambos adolescentes se rieron tan fuerte pero tan fuerte que se tuvieron que agarrar el estómago y cada uno se hizo feto en la parte del suelo que ocupaban.

-No cabe duda que Dios los hace y ustedes se juntan para atacar a esta pobre, pobre mujer.

Shinji se limpió una lágrima del ojo y como pudo se levantó del suelo apoyándose en la pared.

-Iré al teléfono para que nos traigan el ramen.

.

.

Aquella noche, debido al cansancio del acomodo de los muebles y de las cosas personales de Asuka, todos se quedaron completamente dormidos en cuanto tocaron la cama, sin sueños, solo oscuridad…

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en abrir los ojos fue Shinji, quien no pudo evitar pensar que ese día no se iría solo a la escuela.

Se levantó de forma perezosa y se fue al baño a arreglarse.

La casa estaba en completo silencio. Misato seguramente estaba en su décimo cuarto sueño, y la nueva huésped alemana seguramente estaba por las mismas.

Una vez listo, Shinji fue a la cocina a empezar a hacer el desayuno. En teoría él y Misato se turnaban para hacer de comer, pero la verdad es que quería hacer lucir su comida ante la nueva integrante de esa casa, por lo que contento empezó a sacar cosas del refrigerador y la alacena.

Cuarenta minutos después ya todo estaba listo y dispuesto, así que decidió ir a despertar a la chica pelirroja, pero se detuvo a medio pasillo, pensando que aún no tenían la suficiente familiaridad como para ir a despertarla, además, no sabía la clase de vestimenta de pijama que usaran en Alemania, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginar una pijama pequeña sobre la chica nueva.

-Eres un idiota, Shinji –se dijo a si mismo mientras se daba una palmada en la cara.

¿Qué clase de pervertido era como para imaginar eso?

Prefirió ir primero a despertar a Misato, y que ella fuera a despertar a Soryu en dado caso.

Cuando entró a la habitación de su hermana, ella estaba profundamente dormida, con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca, abrazando una almohada con brazos y piernas.

-Oye, Misato… -la movió del hombro- ya está el desayuno.

-Ya voy –contestó sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-¿Podrías ir a despertar a la señorita Soryu? No sé si ir a despertarla se considera una falta de respeto en sus costumbres alemanas.

La mujer abrió un ojo, después el otro, y de un brinco feroz salió de la cama, asustando al pobre adolescente y casi tumbándolo en el proceso.

-¡Asuka! ¡Asuka está en casa! ¡Tiene que probar tu comida! –salió corriendo de su cuarto, dejando a un Shinji con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza.

Una vez que Asuka despertó alarmada recordó lo que era vivir bajo el mismo techo que Misato cuando era niña, en donde Misato llegaba y para despertarla le hacía cosquillas en el abdomen. No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¡Basta, ya no aguanto! –gritó entre risas.

La otra paró y también riendo se puso completamente de pie, ya que estaba inclinada.

-Ven a desayunar, Shinji ha hecho el desayuno, y debes saber que cocina delicioso. –dijo con una sonrisa, orgullosa. –Me gustaría decir que yo le enseñé, pero él ya tenía ese talento cuando llegó a mi vida. Y me ha salvado de seguir comiendo puras cosas empaquetadas.

-Eres todo un caso, Misato…

Misato la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la cama, Asuka apenas y pudo ponerse en pie a tiempo; la arrastró hacia el comedor y solo entonces, cuando la chica vio a Shinji sirviendo el desayuno, se sonrojó, no por verlo (ya se iría acostumbrando a eso) sino porque solo traía un short pequeño y una blusa de tirantes… ¿en la cultura japonesa eso estaría permitido?

Vio de reojo a Misato, y al comprobar que estaba más o menos vestida de la misma forma que ella, se relajó.

Sin embargo, Shinji no se sentó a desayunar con ellas, sino que después de servirles se volvió a la cocina a seguir picando más ingredientes.

-Vente a desayunar, Shinji, deja eso. –le aconsejó Misato, pero el chico no le hizo caso.

-No puedo, le prometí a Asuka prepararle el almuerzo para hoy, así que es lo que hago.

La nombrada se sonrojó por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos y volteó a ver al chico. ¿Lo había recordado?

-No es necesario, Ikari. –Dijo lo más rápido que pudo- Yo puedo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo. –contestó él, dándole la espalda- Te lo prometí ayer, y de todos modos también tengo que hacer el mío, así que no tengo problema.

Asuka no supo que decir. Ese chico era muy amable. Demasiado. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Me alegra mucho que se lleven así de bien –interrumpió Misato, entre bocado y bocado- Que mis dos hermanitos se lleven bien, me dan ganas de llorar.

-Nada más no te atragantes, te queremos viva –soltó Asuka al verla engullir con rapidez la comida.

Los dos adolescentes rieron y Misato puso mala cara.

-Retiro lo dicho… me caen mal. –soltó mientras se metía un pedazo de pan tostado a la boca.

.

Cuando bajaron del coche de Misato frente a la escuela, se empezó a armar un alboroto por todas partes.

Aunque Asuka solo tenía un día ahí, no había precisamente muchas chicas con ese todo de cabello, y mucho menos con ese acento tan característico, por lo que ya todo mundo la reconocía como "la diosa alemana".

Al caminar por el patio delantero y hasta llegar al salón ambos chicos lo hicieron en silencio, con dos metros de distancia, e intentando no escuchar todos los murmullos de los demás por los pasillos. Pero al llegar al salón, los primeros en atacar fueron Toji y Kensuke, quienes arrinconaron al pobre de Shinji en su butaca y, éste al decirles que Asuka vivía en su casa, a los otros les dio un ataque de histeria.

-¡¿A qué santo le rezaste?! – Gritó de repente Toji, zarandeando del cuello de la camisa al pobre Shinji.- ¡¿por qué tú tienes esa clase de suerte?!

-¿Y cómo está? –interrumpió Kensuke mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Toji y Shinji lo voltearon a ver, confundidos.

-Vamos, viven juntos, no me dirás que no la viste en paños "menores". –susurró.

De inmediato Toji volvió a sacudir a Shinji.

-¡Dime cómo está, maldito degenerado! ¡Yo también quiero saber!

El pobre Shinji ya estaba mareado, pero logró zafarse del agarre de Toji.

-¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy? –les preguntó, ofendido- Yo no la espié ni nada.

-Qué aguafiestas –soltó Toji, sentándose en su silla y poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Tendrías que estar aprovechando! –se sobresaltó Kensuke.

-¡Claro que no! –contestó Shinji, alarmado- Yo…

Pero no pudo continuar, pues la profesora Takenouchi ya había llegado.

Y la escuela transcurrió como el día anterior, con todos los profesores sobre Asuka, preguntándole varias cosas y ella respondiendo como una sabelotodo. Las chicas la aborrecían por dos razones: 1) era bonita, y 2) era muy lista. Los chicos, en cambio, la amaban por las mismas razones.

En el receso, mientras iban a la cafetería, Kensuke y Toji se le perdieron de vista a Shinji unos minutos, y para cuando los encontró sentados en el patio trasero de la escuela, Shinji se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaban revisando la cámara fotográfica de Kensuke, en donde "por arte de magia" habían aparecido varias fotos de Asuka caminando por la escuela con Hikari Horaki al lado. ¿Las habían estado siguiendo?

-No sabes el dinero que podemos ganar con esto… -le había dicho Kensuke.

Al parecer varios chicos de la escuela ya les habían pagado por adelantado para tener algunas fotos de la bella alemana.

-Están enfermos… -susurró Shinji antes de irse por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

A la hora de la salida Shinji estaba tan distraído pensando en qué hacer de comer cuando llegara a casa, que no se percató de cuando dieron el timbre de salida, hasta que la joven pelirroja se paró frente a la mesa de éste.

-Ikari, es hora de irnos. –le dijo, alzando una ceja- No me digas que piensas quedarte aquí toda la vida. –al parecer ya le estaba empezando a agarrar confianza, puesto que su tono natural de sarcasmo empezaba a relucir.

-Ah, sí. Ya voy.

El chico se levantó de inmediato, guardo sus cosas y se puso la mochila en la espalda, como todos los días, pero antes de emprender la marcha tomó de entre las manos de Asuka su mochila.

-Déjame llevarlo, debe estar pesado con los nuevos libros que te han dado hoy.

-No es necesario…

-Es un camino algo largo para llegar a casa, así que te cansaras, mejor lo llevo yo. –insistió.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo siguió hasta la salida.

Podía acostumbrarse a eso.

Sin embargo, de camino a casa las nubes comenzaron a ponerse grises y de un momento a otro comenzó a llover a cantaros. Shinji siempre cargaba un paraguas en la mochila, pero su paraguas era pequeño, de tamaño individual, por lo que se lo ofreció a Asuka mientras él alegaba que ella se podía enfermar. A pesar de las protestas por parte de ella, al final aceptó el gesto y mientras ella se protegía de la lluvia con el paraguas, Shinji corría detrás de ella intentando proteger las mochilas con su cuerpo, puesto que no accedió a dárselas.

Asuka no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de Shinji. No sabía si él quería halagarla o si solo era amable por ser el hermano postizo de Misato, pero lo cierto era que le agradaba que fuera así de lindo.

Cuando llegaron a casa lo mandó a darse un baño caliente, y para cuando éste salió ya con la pijama puesta para ir a hacer la comida se sorprendió al ver la mesa ya puesta con dos tazas de té caliente y dos platos de sopa también calientes.

-No sé cocinar mucho, pero al menos me defiendo un poco. –Dijo a modo de respuesta ante la mirada del chico.- Tuve que aprender a hacer sopa para darle de comer a Walter cuando mi madrastra no dejaba comida hecha en la casa. –Se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa a comer.- No se compara a la comida que haces tú, pero esta buena.

-Gracias.

El chico se sentó enfrente de Asuka a comer, y la halagó por la comida, aunque para su gusto le faltaba un poco más de sal.

-Soryu, -comenzó una vez que terminó de comer- Misato me ha hablado mucho de ti en todo el tiempo que llevo con ella, y recuerdo que me dijo que te gustan las películas de terror, y yo… bueno, am… -su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente dentro de su pecho- me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, así que pensé que quizá podríamos ir al cine este fin de semana para convivir. Van a salir un par de películas de terror, así que, no sé, si tú quieres…

-Me encantaría. –Sonrió Asuka- Aunque ya que hablas sobre amistad, y debido a que vivimos en la misma casa, ¿no crees que es muy tonto que me sigas llamando Soryu y yo a ti Ikari? Llámame Asuka. Creo que por ahí podemos empezar.

Shinji se sonrojó.

-Claro, sí. –Dijo atropelladamente- Y tú puedes llamarme Shinji.

-Pues bien Shinji, entonces tú y yo iremos al cine el sábado, ¿te parece?

Él asintió, embobado mientras la veía, y sin más, Asuka se levantó y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y a hacer su tarea… esa tarea que odiaba porque estaba en japonés.

.

Misato acababa de llegar al departamento, con los tacones en la mano para no hacer ruido y no despertar a los niños, pero con una cara de cansancio que apenas podía con ella. Se fue a su cuarto y con las últimas fuerzas que tenía se puso la pijama y se tiró a la cama. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Había tenido otra cena con otro inversionista de NERV, y había sido una noche agotadora, especialmente porque no la habían mandado sola, sino con el estúpido de Kaji, que a pesar de todo, la seguía seduciendo como solo él sabía hacer, lo cual la confundía a grados inexplicados.

Odiaba en serio a Kaji.

Un día lo volvía a querer, y al otro quería enterrarlo 10 metros bajo tierra.

Esa noche, no obstante, el estúpido de Kaji la había besado al salir del restaurante, dejándola sin saber qué hacer, y luego se había ido el muy desgraciado. Así se las gastaba diario.

Maldito mujeriego.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Misato inmediatamente dio un brinco en la cama.

-Perdón, no quería asustarte.

Intentó ver a través de la oscuridad, pero al escuchar la voz se sintió más tranquila.

Era Asuka.

-No te preocupes, pasa. –le dijo amable pero cansada- ¿qué sucede?

No recibió respuesta de inmediato, sino que alcanzó a ver la sombra de la muchacha recorrer la habitación hasta llegar a su cama y sentarse al pie de esta.

-No puedo dormir. –Asuka dio gracias a la oscuridad por hacer que Misato no viera su sonrojo- He tenido una pesadilla, aunque ya no recuerdo de qué iba, pero ya no he podido dormir. Quería saber si… si me permites dormir contigo esta noche, como cuando era niña.

Misato se sorprendió por la petición y se enterneció. Sintió que otra vez era una joven de 20 años que dormía en un cuarto rentado de la casa de los padres de Asuka, y que ésta, en una versión muy pequeña, iba a pedirle si podía dormir con ella porque tenía miedo de los truenos.

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en mi cama, tengas la edad que tengas. –Le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio- Ven.

Asuka se metió debajo de las sabanas, con Misato a sus espaldas.

Asuka estaba bastante avergonzada, se supone que a su edad ya no debía hacer eso, pero de verdad no podía dormir, y recordó que de niña Misato siempre había sido su salvavidas en esos casos.

Misato, por otra parte, vio el largo cabello de la chica y, justo como cuando era una niña, comenzó a acariciárselo de forma cariñosa.

-¿Qué sucedió en tu sueño, eh?

-No lo recuerdo. Desperté muy agitada y sudando, pero no recuerdo nada.

-¿Necesitas que te cante una canción de cuna?

-No empieces –dijo Asuka antes de soltar un pequeño sonido que daba a entender que le divertía la situación.

-He querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo, Asuka, pero nunca he sabido planteártelo sin que te ofendas.

-¿Ofenderme? Vamos, Misato, que eres como mi hermana mayor. Tú solo pregunta.

La mujer suspiró sin dejarle de acariciar el cabello.

-Me enteré que poco después de… bueno, de la muerte de tu mamá, descubrieron que eras un genio y te ofrecieron entrar a la universidad… ¿por qué no aceptaste?

Un largo y sonoro suspiro se escuchó en la oscuridad.

-Es algo complicado… -contestó al fin- yo estaba deprimida, mi padre estaba de idiota coqueteando con esa mujer… los niños de mi edad eran estúpidos, ningún adulto me escuchaba de verdad, y tú, Misato, estabas aquí, en Japón… yo me sentía tan sola en ese momento que estuve a punto de aceptar, pero recordé lo que mamá me dijo una vez, cuando vio que yo era… bueno, que yo tenía un poco más de capacidad para mi edad. Me dijo que cada etapa solo se vivía una vez y que tenía que disfrutar mi niñez y adolescencia lo más que pudiera. Que la juventud jamás regresaba. –se empezó a mover en la cama hasta que quedó frente a frente con Misato- Entonces, cuando hice ese tonto examen y mis profesores descubrieron mi capacidad, y cuando me ofrecieron una beca completa a cualquier universidad del mundo, yo… decidí rechazar la oferta porque pensé que lo mejor para mí era disfrutar mi vida sin tener que cargar con cosas que todavía no me correspondían… no quería vivir estresada desde los 9 años… además, aun no sabía siquiera lo que quería. –Sonrió de medio lado, un poco triste- ¿no soy patética?

Misato tomó un mechón de cabello de Asuka que cubría un pedazo de su cara, y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

-Tú eres muchas cosas, pequeña Asuka, pero nunca serás patética. –Le sonrió de forma cariñosa- Para haber tenido 9 años creo que eras muy madura, y muy valiente al haberte enfrentado a tus profesores y a tu padre… porque supongo que él quería que aceptaras.

-¡No tienes idea! ¡No me había preguntado nada cuando ya estaba pidiendo informes en Harvard y en no sé en cuántas escuelas más! –Miró hacia un lado- Nos peleamos, pero al final lo aceptó… o se resignó. Como nunca me ha puesto demasiada atención, creo que al final de cuentas tan solo le fui una decepción desde el principio, pero llegue a la conclusión de que si yo no le importaba, él tampoco debería de importarme. –Cerró los ojos- Llegue a la conclusión, -volvió a repetir- que la única familia que tengo en este mundo eres tú, Misato. Siempre has estado ahí cada vez que te necesité. –Volvió a abrir los ojos y la vio- Nunca te olvidabas de mi aunque ya no vivieras conmigo. Me llamabas cada domingo a las 9 de la noche, sin falta, desde el día en que regresaste a Japón, seis meses después de haberte instalado en mi casa en Alemania. Cada domingo yo… yo era feliz, especialmente después de la muerte de mi mamá.

-Perdóname, Asuka, yo… hubiera querido haberte visitado más seguido. –su voz sonaba triste.

-No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa de nada. Para mí una llamada tuya cada domingo era más que suficiente. Además, -sonrió- siempre ibas a visitarme en mis cumpleaños. Y estuviste un mes entero conmigo después de la muerte de mamá, a pesar de que solo te daban una semana en tu trabajo. –De repente los ojos se le empezaron a poner cristalinos- Misato, te debo mucho. Si no hubiera sido por ti y por tu cariño, yo… no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo. Te quiero mucho. –susurró las últimas palabras para después echarse a llorar y abrazar a Misato con todas sus fuerzas, algo que sorprendió bastante a la otra.- Muchas gracias por estar ahí para mí.

Misato no sabía qué decir ante eso y algunas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Le correspondió de forma eufórica el abrazo y lentamente acercó su cara a la cabeza pelirroja y le plantó un beso en la coronilla.

-Yo soy la que debe agradecerte, pequeña Asuka. Tú cambiaste mi vida, e incluso cambiaste también la de Shinji. Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo nunca hubiera tenido esta pequeña familia. Yo… hay tanto que quiero decirte, pequeña Asuka, pero ahora es mejor que duermas, mañana tienes escuela.

Ambas cerraron los ojos, pero la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a dormir aún.

-Cuando te dije que necesitabas un niño en tu vida, aquí en Japón, me refería a mí. –Dijo avergonzada- No a que adoptaras a alguien. Soy una egoísta.

-Sabía que te referías a ti misma, pero tu papá jamás me hubiese permitido traerte conmigo.

-Lo sé. Se lo pedí muchas veces, pero nunca me hizo caso.

-Y sin embargo, aquí estas, acostada conmigo, como cuando eras chiquita. –Ambas soltaron una pequeña risilla- En cambio, supe que tenías razón. Pensé que así como tú habías cambiado mi vida y mi forma de ver el mundo, yo podía hacer lo mismo por alguien más. Y llegó Shinji. –Sonrió- Cuando te conté lo que hice te enojaste conmigo y no respondiste mis llamadas en todo el mes. Estabas celosa, supongo. Fue entonces cuando pasó lo de la universidad, ¿no?

-¡Aaaah, no empieces! –se sonrojó y se separó un poco de Misato para verla a la cara- ¿y qué si estaba celosa? ¡Un niño me iba a quitar mi lugar! –Misato se empezó a reír, y Asuka se limitó a hacer un puchero- Menos mal que fue uno agradable y no cualquier idiota. Y si, fue en ese mes lo de la universidad. Supongo que nunca me preguntaste por eso porque no querías que recordara que me reemplazaste, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero yo nunca te reemplace! –soltó entre una pequeña risa- Por cierto, ¿qué te parece Shinji? ¿Verdad que es muy lindo?

-No mentiste cuando dijiste que era amable y caballeroso, pero no creí que lo fuera tanto…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… -se sonrojó un poco y dio gracias a Dios, por segunda vez esa noche, porque la luz estuviera apagada- llevo dos días aquí y me ha tratado como princesa; ayer me dio su almuerzo sin conocerme, y hoy me lo preparó de forma extrañamente especial. Cuando llovió no dejó que me mojará, y además se ofreció a cargar mi mochila. Ayer tampoco nos dejó hacer nada pesado, a pesar de que eran mis cosas. No sé… es demasiado caballeroso y atento, y me gusta eso, pero no sé… es extraño llevarme bien con mi competencia.

-¿Tu competencia del "amor de Misato"? –dijo en forma burlona.

A Asuka le dieron ganas de darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Algo así. Ya déjame en paz. –arrugó el ceño y volteó hacia el techo. – Por cierto, ¿qué le has dicho exactamente de mí?

-¿De ti? –Se extrañó- Pues varias cosas, ¿por qué?

-Porque me invitó al cine. Me dijo que tú le dijiste que me gustaban las películas de terror. –Se puso pensativa- Y sí, es cierto, pero me sorprendió. –Volvió la vista a Misato- Me dijo que quiere ser mi amigo.

Misato pestañeó varias veces, pensativa y confundida, hasta que una sonrisa burlona se apoderó de su cara, junto a unos bonitos ojos picaros.

-Shinji por naturaleza, desde que lo conozco, es así de amable y atento, pero para mí que le has alborotado las hormonas y por eso se porta de forma un poco más exagerada contigo.

La chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡No digas tonterías, Misato!

-¡Piénsalo! –Seguía con su voz burlona- Eres bonita y lista, y él es se ha puesto como todo un macho en conquista. –Soltó la risa y empezó a golpear con la palma de la mano la colcha- ¡Ayer cuando dijo eso de que "era el hombre de la casa" me dio tanta risa! –se limpió una lágrima del ojo izquierdo con el dorso de la mano- ¡En su vida había dicho eso! Pero seguro que lo dijo para llamar tu atención.

-¿Hoy no bebiste tu dosis de cerveza, verdad? –Preguntó la chica tocándole la frente- Me parece que estas más cuerda cuando te pones ebria que cuando estas sobria.

-JA JA, que graciosa. –Soltó sarcástica- ¡Awwwww! ¡Qué lindo sería que se gustaran de verdad y que se hicieran novios!

-Misato, ya estas delirando.

-¡No, no! Esto se pone mejor ¡Imagínate que se casaran! ¡De alguna forma, yo sería mi propia cuñada! ¿No sería fantástico?

Asuka se puso una mano cubriéndose los ojos y haciendo cara de resignación.

-Ya duérmete y sigue soñando tus patrañas. Buenas noches.

-¡Es que sería tan lindo!

-Ya duérmete.

-Qué carácter. Ya cásate. –Se siguió burlando- Shinji sería una buena elección.

-Misatoooooo…

-Ya, pues, ya. ¡Descansa!

.

.

.

**Nota de autora: ¿qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado conocer un poco más sobre esta Asuka extrañamente amable? ¿Qué pesadilla tuvo que no la dejó volver a dormir hasta que llegó Misato? **

**¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! **

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Posdata: Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño para RyuKuroCarmesi y AsukaLan, quienes me han comentado y me han animado a continuar con este fic.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Descodificación

**Ningún personaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para crear esta historia.**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

**Descodificación**

Asuka tenía 5 años recién cumplidos cuando una muchacha de cabello azul oscuro iba pasando por la calle. Se notaba que estaba cansada y un poco preocupada. La niña sabía reconocer esos rasgos porque con frecuencia su mamá los padecía cuando pasaba mucho tiempo en el laboratorio.

La niña recargó la barbilla en el respaldo del sillón, observando por la ventana cómo la muchacha de repente paraba su andar y se sentaba en la banqueta.

Aprovechando que Isabelle, su niñera provisional, estaba hablando por teléfono con un muchacho de dudosa procedencia, la pequeña Asuka se escabulló desde la sala hasta la puerta delantera y la abrió sigilosamente. Andando como quien no quiere la cosa, fue a la cochera que estaba en la intemperie y tomó la cuerda color rojo que estaba en el suelo, para después ponerse a brincar con los dos pies. Cada ciertos brincos se acercaba más a la muchacha de la banqueta.

-Lo admito, estoy perdida. –susurraba la muchacha, lo que llamó más la atención de la niña.

Asuka observó que la muchacha desconocida veía con atención un periódico en donde estaban marcados con círculos varias direcciones.

-Se supone que debo estar cerca… -volvió a susurrar.

De repente, la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por alguien y giró la cara hacia su lado izquierdo. Vio a la niña brincando la cuerda a un par de metros de ella.

-¡Hola! –Saludó, pero la niña se le quedó viendo sin decir nada- Es cierto, tengo que hablar alemán o nadie me entenderá. –Se dijo a sí misma.- ¡Hallo! Mein name ist Misato! Wie ist dein name? –Pero al ver que la niña seguía sin decir nada a Misato le salió una gotita en la cabeza de forma graciosa- Creo que lo he pronunciado mal… Debí practicar más…

-Hallo, Misato. Ich bin Asuka Langley. –contestó la niña, acercándose más y sin dejar de brincar- También hablo japonés. Supongo que te sientes más cómoda en tu idioma natal.

La chica pestañeó sorprendida varias veces, no sabiendo si lo último que había escuchado era verdad. Después de salir de su shock momentáneo, dio un brinco enorme para ponerse de pie, totalmente contenta.

-¡Estoy salvada por una niña! –Se acercó rápidamente a la niña, que la seguía mirando con curiosidad- Niña ¿podrías decirme dónde estoy? Estaba buscando la calle… -miró el periódico e hizo varios gestos con la boca pero sin dejar salir ningún sonido. Al final suspiró y mejor le enseñó el periódico a la pequeña niña pelirroja- Lo lamento, no sé cómo se pronuncia eso. –de pronto se dio cuenta que la niña miraba aún más curiosa el periódico y Misato pensó que quizá aún no supiera leer, después de todo se veía muy pequeña. Ya era un milagro que hablara dos idiomas- Es la calle Frei… Frei…

-Freiheit. –Corrigió la niña, sonriendo de pronto.- Está a unas calles de aquí.

-¡Esto es fabuloso! ¿También sabes leer? ¡Me has salvado la vida!

-¿Buscas hospedaje?

-Si. –respondió Misato- He venido de intercambio seis meses a Alemania, por parte de la universidad, y apenas llegué ayer, pero no me puedo permitir pagar mucho tiempo un hotel, y la habitación de la universidad de aquí es un poco cara para mi bolsillo, así que encontré algunas habitaciones en renta por este barrio, aunque no se ve precisamente muy barato tampoco.

Misato tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que estaba hablando con una niña a la que probablemente no le interesaran sus problemas, por lo que se avergonzó un poco.

-Entonces ¿por dónde dices que me tengo que ir?

-Quédate en mi casa –dijo la niña, mostrando una sonrisa con unos hermosos dientecitos blancos.- Tenemos varias habitaciones, y si hablo con mi mamá y papá estoy segura de que te podrán rentar una habitación.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó insegura.

-¡Si! –La niña tomó de la mano a la chica y la empezó a jalar hacia la entrada de la casa- Llegaran en una o dos horas. Mamá también es japonesa, como tú. Y me has caído bien, así que a ella también le caerás bien.

Misato se dejó guiar por esa bonita niña pelirroja hacia su casa, y justo una hora después, en la que se la había pasado jugando muñecas con Asuka en su cuarto, llegaron los padres de ésta. Al explicarle la situación el padre de la niña la reprendió por andar metiendo desconocidos a la casa, y de pasada regañó a la niñera por andarle permitiendo hacer esas cosas, a lo que la mamá de Asuka, la señora Kyoko Soryu dijo:

-Déjalo así, mi amor, de todos modos Asuka no hizo nada malo, tan solo quiso ayudar a una chica que al final de cuentas proviene de mis raíces. –Miró a Misato con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada por el comportamiento de su esposo- No le hagas caso, paso un día malo en el trabajo. Y por supuesto que te puedes quedar. Por lo de la renta, no te preocupes, va por mi cuenta.

-¡No, no puedo permitir eso, señora Soryu!

-Digamos que es un favor que le regreso a la vida. –sonrió. Poseía una sonrisa igual de hermosa que su hija.- Llegue a Alemania hace unos años a estudiar un posgrado, pero al igual que tu no contaba con muchos recursos. Una buena señora me rentó su casa por un precio insignificante, prácticamente gratis, y prometí que si se me presentaba la oportunidad, regresaría el favor. –estiró la mano para cerrar el trato. Misato dudó un poco, pero al final se la estrechó- Mi hija Asuka tiene buen ojo, pareces una excelente muchacha. Sé bienvenida a Alemania.

-¡Muchas gracias! –soltó Misato, sonriendo de forma educada.- Pero al menos déjeme pagar aunque sea algo ridículo. Seria de muy mala educación quedarme de a gratis, a pesar de que su fe es genuina, señora Soryu.

Kyoko soltó un suspiró divertido, resignada a que no se iba a salir con la suya, por lo que al final acordaron un precio sumamente bajo por la renta de la habitación, únicamente para que Misato se sintiera mejor.

Poco después, Asuka se acercó a Misato y la abrazó por las rodillas, haciendo que esta última la mirara.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga, Misato?

Las dos mujeres presentes sonrieron con más ternura.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Dijo Misato a la vez que se agachaba a la altura de la niña- Acuérdate que tú eres mi ángel guardián.

La niña le brincó encima, tumbándola y abrazándola en el proceso.

-¡Seremos las mejores amigas! –gritó la niña.

Todos rieron, a excepción del padre de Asuka, que no entendía ni una sola palabra de japonés.

.

La chica pelirroja abrió los ojos, somnolienta, sintiendo la cama vacía.

Cuando se giró vio que en efecto estaba sola en la cama. Misato seguramente ya se había levantado.

Aunque, después de ver el reloj de mesa, se dio cuenta de que eran las 5 de la mañana. Hasta donde Shinji le había dicho el día anterior mientras caminaban a la casa antes de que lloviera, Misato no solía levantarse antes de las 6:30 am.

Se talló ambos ojos con sus puños y pensó que podría dormir una hora más antes de levantarse para arreglarse, pero al cerrar los ojos se dio cuenta que su vejiga necesitaba ir con urgencia al baño o, de lo contrario, era muy probable que mojara la cama.

Resoplando salió de la cama, evitando tropezarse con lo que había en el suelo, y abrió la puerta casi sin pensarlo. Cuando llegó al comedor, que quedaba de paso para llegar al baño, se sorprendió al ver que Misato estaba en pijama, sentada en una silla, con los brazos recostados en la mesa y la cabeza recargada en éstos, profundamente dormida.

Al acercarse más vio que había varias hojas regadas por la mesa en donde se podían observar algunos bocetos de dibujos de artefactos desconocidos que serían producidos próximamente en NERV, y otros eran instructivos. Tal vez Misato había dormido un par de horas al lado de Asuka y después se había levantado a trabajar. Pobrecilla. NERV había visto su potencial y seguramente la estaban explotando.

Asuka estaba justo por despertarla para decirle que se fuera a la cama una o dos horas más cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era un pedazo de papel pequeño, color rosa palo, del tamaño de un cuarto de hoja, que tenía escrito a mano 4 párrafos pequeños en japonés. No es que fuera extraño el papel, pero era el único de color, lo cual hacia que desentonara con todas las demás hojas y anotaciones. Por curiosidad, la tomó entre sus manos, sin tocarle ni un solo bello a la dormida al momento de quitársela, e intentó leerla. Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero pudo entenderlo, más o menos, ya que leer japonés le costaba un poco de trabajo, debido a que estuvo varios años sin leer en ese idioma hasta que llegó a Japón hacia unos días.

Al terminarlo de leer pestañeó varias veces, sin saber si realmente estaba comprendiendo lo que leía, por lo que decidió leerlo por segunda vez.

"_Aquella extraña luz que me brindó tu calor, fue la gota de esperanza que realzó mi alma._

_El color de mi corazón, tan débil y deshabitado, dejó de ser pálido a tu lado, y me di cuenta que no tengo ojos para nadie más._

_Y pensar que nos conocimos en un tiempo tan desfavorecido y repleto de historia…_

_Me hubiera gustado decir que nos conocimos en medio de una guerra de frio, entre copos de nieve y vientos helados, mientras nuestros dientes producían ese rechinido tan molesto que tanto te disgusta al tiritar de frio, y tuviéramos que habernos abrazado para calentarnos. Pero los momentos perfectos no ocurren cuando queremos. Más podemos crearlos._

_ATTE. J"_

¿Era una carta de amor o algo por el estilo?

Asuka no sabía si esa "confesión de amor" le gustaba o la confundía más.

Desde luego no era la letra de Misato, por lo que alguien se la debió de haber dado… pero ¿quién? ¿Misato tendría un amorío y no se lo había dicho? ¿Tal vez fuera un admirador secreto?

De repente, la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos… ¿y si fuera una carta de Kaji? Ese sujeto que había sido novio de Misato en la universidad y que hacía unos meses había empezado a trabajar en NERV.

No, no, pero firmaba con una "J"… ¿quién sería entonces?

Era muy extraño.

Volvió a leer la pequeña nota dos veces más, pero no lograba llegar a una conclusión, por lo que al final decidió que realmente tenía que ir al baño, y que, además, si Misato salía o no con alguien no debía ser de su incumbencia.

Volvió a poner la nota donde la había encontrado, cerca de una de las manos de la peliazul, y fue dando brinquitos al baño; al salir, se acercó a Misato y la empezó a mover ligera y suavemente por los hombros, desde la parte del respaldo de la silla. La mayor abrió los ojos después de un rato. Al ver dónde estaba y lo que estaba en la mesa, se enderezó con rapidez, un poco alterada, pero al ver a la chica pelirroja se relajó en un suspiró.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? –le preguntó la menor, inclinando la cabeza a un lado- Salí al baño y te encontré.

-Estaba trabajando… revisando unos prototipos. –Sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras con una mano se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.- ¿De casualidad sabes qué hora es?

-Pasan de las 5.

-¡Qué temprano! ¡Vamos a dormir otro rato!

La pelirroja asintió mientras veía cómo la otra acomodaba de forma rápida y hábil todos los papeles dentro de una carpeta, sin olvidar ni por un instante la nota rosa.

-Aunque… -vio hacia la cocina- creo que será mejor que vayas a la cama sin mí, Asuka. Creo que aprovecharé para hacer el desayuno de una vez. Estos días el pobre de Shinji ha tenido que hacerlo todo solo.

-Pero es muy temprano…

-Sirve que llegan temprano a la escuela, y no me llevan manejando a mil kilómetros por hora, como en los últimos días.

-Tú eres la que se tarda en el baño y esa es la razón por la que salimos tarde, -se justificó la menor- y es a ti a la que le gusta manejar a mil kilómetros por hora. Shinji y yo no te decimos que le pises.

Misato la miró con ojos de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, pues de todos modos ya estoy despierta, así que prepararé el desayuno. –Suspiró- Ve a dormir, Asuka.

-¿Te puedo ayudar a prepararlo?

-En serio, te juro que ya no quemo nada…

-No, no lo digo por eso, -sonrió divertida- confío en que ya eres una adulta responsable, –le sacó a lengua, a lo que la otra se puso una mano en los ojos para no ver la cara de burla de la menor- pero quisiera colaborar en el desayuno… después de todo, vivo aquí ¿no?

Misato no le puso objeción, y fue así como ambas terminaron llenas de harina al intentar preparar hot cakes.

Para cuando Shinji despertó, una hora después, y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, casi le dio un ataque al ver el desorden. Parecía que la cocina se había convertido en campo de guerra. Misato y Asuka estaban blancas de pies a cabeza por la harina, pero ambas parecían divertidas mientras picaban la fruta para adornar los hot cakes recién hechos que estaban dispuestos en la mesa.

.

.

Debido a las circunstancias de la mañana, habían llegado con demasiado tiempo de sobra a la escuela, por lo que ambos iban caminando apaciblemente por el patio y por los pasillos del edificio, hasta que llegaron a su salón, a lo que Shinji abrió la puerta con sigilo.

Asuka se sorprendió al notar que ya había alguien dentro, a pesar de que aún faltaba media hora para que dieran inicio las clases.

Paró su andar y observó con detalle a la chica sentada en su respectiva banca, distraída a todas luces, mirando hacia la ventana, con la barbilla recargada en su mano. Tenía el cabello corto, de un azul claro, y por lo que podía ver, era de tez blanca como la leche, hasta llegar el punto en que quizá se veía pálida. Y, por el reflejo que daba el vidrio de la ventana, Asuka pudo distinguir que aquella chica poseía ojos rojos y mirada perdida.

Hizo memoria, pero no la recordaba. Tenía dos días en esa nueva escuela y no podía recordar haberla visto.

Shinji, por otra parte, siguió caminando y se paró justo enfrente de la chica peliazul, y sonriendo amablemente, le dijo:

-Buenos días, Ayanami. Veo que ya te has recuperado.

La chica volteó a verlo, notándose un poco sorprendida por su presencia.

-Ikari… buenos días. –volteó a ver a Asuka, pero no la saludó- Si, me encuentro mejor, gracias.

Shinji volteó a ver a Asuka, quien seguía en la puerta, sin quitarle la vista a la otra.

-Asuka, te presentó a Rei Ayanami. Había estado enferma los últimos días, por eso no la habías visto. –acto seguido, vio a Rei- Ayanami, te presento a Asuka Langley Soryu, es una nueva alumna que vino de Alemania.

La pelirroja se acercó y estiró el brazo, ofreciéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

-Mucho gusto, Ayanami.

Sin embargo, Rei no llegó a estrecharle la mano, sino que la miró sin ninguna clase de gesto o expresión en el rostro y se limitó a asentir.

-Mucho gusto. –dijo antes de volver su cara hacia la ventana, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Asuka encogió el brazo, no sabiendo si sentirse agredida, ofendida o vacía respecto a la actitud de la otra, por lo que Shinji fue al rescate.

-No te lo tomes a mal. –Susurró- Mejor ven, vamos a jugar, he traído la baraja, te enseñaré a jugar los diferentes estilos.

Asuka lo siguió, pero en todo el rato siguió viendo de reojo a la tal Ayanami. Por alguna razón sentía que la conocía.

.

.

Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Hikari se había sentado al lado de Asuka, como en los últimos días, y justo apenas habían sacado su respectiva comida cuando un alumno de otro salón entró buscando a la representante del grupo, diciendo que tenía que ir a una junta con el director para lo de un comunicado.

-Lo lamento, tengo que irme. El deber me llama. –dijo apenada mirando a la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, ve. –le sonrió.

Pero una vez que Hikari se fue, Asuka se sintió perdida.

Podía desayunar sola, claro, pero no quería hacerlo.

Pensó en juntarse con esas chicas que el día anterior Hikari le había presentado, diciendo que eran sus amigas, pero Asuka sintió que no les había caído bien a esas chicas, las cuales quizá estaban celosas de que Hikari le pusiera tanta atención a ella, y la verdad prefirió no arriesgar.

Pensó en buscar a Shinji y juntarse con él y sus amigos, pero quién sabe a dónde se habían ido. Tal vez a la cafetería. No obstante, se dijo que, aunque los encontrara, tal vez sería molesto para Shinji, puesto que de por si pasaban todo el día juntos…

Suspiró, derrotada.

Estaba decidido. Comería sola.

Y en eso estaba, sacando los palillos cuando recordó a la chica de la mañana, la tal Ayanami.

Giró la cara en dirección de la muchacha, la cual se sentaba en la penúltima banca de la última fila del lado izquierdo, es decir, dos bancas hacia atrás y una a la izquierda de Asuka, y la vio; estaba exactamente en la misma posición que hacia un par de horas, con la barbilla recargada en su palma de la mano, mirando perdida hacia la ventana.

¿No se había movido ni un centímetro?

-Debo estar loca. –susurró para sí, antes de levantarse por voluntad propia, recoger su almuerzo de la banca y dirigirse hacia la chica misteriosa. Tomó una silla prestada de algún compañero que había salido del salón, y la puso frente a la mesa de la peliazul.- Hola, Ayanami. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –La otra se encogió de hombros.- ¿Te gustaría que almorzáramos juntas?

Rei la miró de frente y volvió a encogerse de hombros. Asuka se sentó y puso sobre la mesa su tupper de comida.

-¿Qué has traído? Yo traje unas bolitas de pollo en salsa de no sé qué, con arroz. Sabe rico. Lo hizo Shinji. –Sonrió- Sí me dijo de qué era la salsa, pero se me olvidó. –Contestó con torpeza- Aun no estoy habituada a la comida de aquí.

Rei la seguía viendo sin ninguna expresión, lo cual hizo que Asuka se sintiera un poco incomoda y en vez de comer comenzara a juguetear con la comida.

-Yo nunca traigo de comer. –dijo con simpleza Rei.

La pelirroja alzó la vista hasta verla directamente a los ojos, y comprobó que en efecto, no mentía.

-¿Porqué? ¿No te da hambre? ¿No alcanzas a prepararte algo?

-No como mucho.

Rei volteó su vista nuevamente hacia la ventana.

-¿Quieres comer de mi comida? –preguntó de forma amable, pero curiosa. En su primer día ahí ella tampoco tenía nada qué comer, y como quien dice, entre Shinji y Hikari la alimentaron.

De repente, se acordó de su mamá, quien le solía decir que si teníamos la oportunidad de regresar la ayuda que se nos brindó en determinada ocasión, que lo hiciéramos, aunque no fuera con la misma persona que nos ayudó.

A Rei, por otra parte, se le pusieron las mejillas rositas y la volteó a ver, esta vez con un deje de sorpresa y timidez.

-Gracias. –contestó sin saber realmente qué hacer.

Asuka le pasó los palillos y Rei, como si fuera su primera vez experimentando esa escena de compartir comida, se limitó a tomar un trozo de carne de pollo e introducirlo en su boca de forma lenta.

-¿Verdad que esta rico?

La otra asintió, masticando.

-No sé cómo lo hace… -soltó divertida- Misato y yo terminamos blancas, como fantasmas, por la harina que usamos para hacer el desayuno, y en el cual nos tardamos una hora, y de repente llegó Shinji, prácticamente nos corrió de su cocina, y se puso a hacernos esto para traer a la escuela y al trabajo respectivamente, en menos de media hora.

-Ya había escuchado de la comida de Ikari.

-Tiene talento, el niño. –concluyó Asuka cruzándose de brazos.

-Ten –le tendió los palillos y ahora fue el turno de Asuka de probar bocado.

Todos los que estaban en el salón se les quedaban viendo de forma disimulada, pues era todo un fenómeno. La chica nueva y popular entablando una conversación con la chica rarita que no le hablaba a nadie. Eso sí que era extraño.

-Y dime, -empezó la pelirroja volviéndose a cruzar de brazos en lo que Rei tomaba un poco de arroz con los palillos- ¿Qué tanto le ves a la ventana?

Rei se volvió a sonrojar levemente.

-Nada importante. –contestó antes de meterse el arroz a la boca.

Asuka alzó una ceja.

-¿Siempre eres así de habladora? –soltó con sarcasmo.

-Al menos estoy hablando ahora.

Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja, quien no pudo descifrar si le contestó también con sarcasmo o si así hablaba naturalmente. Sonrió de medio lado. Quizá fuera una chica extraña y callada, pero tal vez podrían llevarse bien.

.

.

Afuera del salón, no obstante, estaba el trio de chiflados, como les solía decir Hikari; Toji sostenía de forma graciosa por los brazos a Shinji, mientras que a su vez le tapaba la boca para evitar que no dijera nada, en lo que Kensuke se asomaba discretamente por la puerta trasera del salón y le tomaba fotos a Asuka comiendo junto a Rei.

-¿No ves que tú también podrías sacar una buena cantidad de dinero con esto? –Le preguntó Toji- Tu solo quédate quieto, no hagas nada y espera a que Kensuke haga su magia. Han estado pagando muy bien por las fotos de ayer.

Shinji le mordió la mano y Toji lo soltó de inmediato, aullando de dolor.

-No son más que unos degenerados. –Les soltó un tanto molesto.- Dame eso, Kensuke. –ordenó mientras tumbaba al otro en el suelo y empezaban a pelear por la cámara.

-¡Toji, ayúdame, se volvió loco!

El nombrado se lanzó al ataque y quitó a Shinji de encima de Kensuke.

-Haber, ni tan degenerados… -le dijo en el oído, mientras peleaba para inmovilizarlo en el suelo- Solo le tomamos fotos a su bello rostro. Eso no es ningún pecado. Ya que si tú nos quieres pasar unas fotos con ella en ropa interior… podríamos ganar mucho más.

-¡¿Se han vuelto locos de remate?! –Vociferaba, con la cara pegada al suelo debido a que una mano de Toji lo mantenía de esa forma.- ¡Es como la hermana de mi hermana! ¡Así que denme esa cámara ahora!

-¿Y qué? ¿Ahora resulta que tú eres el hermano protector? –Soltó con sorna Toji- Nadie te la cree.

-Es cierto, -intervino Kensuke mirándolos- pones cara de corderito enamorado cada que te habla. Hasta te brillan los ojos. –se giró para volver a su labor de tomar fotos, y justo a tiempo, cuando Asuka se levantó y fue a mirar por la ventana, con Rei siguiéndola de cerca.

-Haber, ya, ponte quieto y te prometo que te suelto.

Shinji suspiró resignado. Toji era mucho más fuerte que él, y si no cedía, se la podía pasar con la cara en el suelo hasta que se terminara el receso.

Se quedó quieto y Toji lo soltó. Shinji se sentó, un tanto adolorido y frustrado, mirándolos con cara asesina.

-Ya relájate, toma. –soltó Toji mientras sacaba unos billetes de su bolsillo del pantalón y se los ponía en la pierna a Shinji- Kensuke y yo hablamos, y decidimos que ya que somos amigos y que si no fuera por la señorita Katsuragi, probablemente Soryu nunca hubiera venido y no hubiéramos ganado este dinero, y ya que la señorita Katsuragi es tu hermana, entonces a ti te toca una tercera parte de las ganancias.

-Yo no quiero su dinero…

-Vamos, Shinji, no seas cabezota. –Comentó Kensuke, bajando su cámara y volviendo su vista al mencionado- No estamos haciendo nada malo, y puedes usar ese dinero para comprarle un regalo a tu hermana, o a la misma señorita Soryu. Después de todo, tú tienes más oportunidades con ella que Toji y yo juntos. Tú vives con ella.

Shinji se quedó callado y bajó su vista hasta ver los billetes sobre su pierna.

Pensó en el día siguiente, el sábado, y en su próxima salida con Asuka al cine. Él invitaría todo, por supuesto, como el caballero que era (o que pretendía ser), y tenía dinero ahorrado, claro, pero ¿y si ella quería ir a otra parte después del cine? ¿Le alcanzaría? Nunca había salido lo que se dice salir con una chica que no fuera Misato.

-Está bien… -sonó derrotado y se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Justo después, Kensuke se tiró a su lado, ocultando la cámara con su cuerpo, y momentos después Asuka salió del salón jalando a Rei de la muñeca.

-…Anda, que tengo que ir al baño, es urgente. –decía Asuka.

-¿Y yo porqué tengo que ir? –soltaba mecánicamente confundida la peliazul.

-¿Y yo qué sé? Así se usa. Las chicas siempre acompañan a las demás chicas al baño. Nunca sabemos cuándo podamos necesitar la ayuda de la otra.

-¿Ayuda para qué? –sonaba todavía más confundida.

Asuka se puso roja al ver a los tres chicos fuera del salón.

-Tu sígueme y ya, Ayanami.

Todo mundo se les quedó viendo, especialmente aquellos que conocían a la peliazul. Esa chica prácticamente nunca hablaba, y ahora resultaba que hasta se le notaba un poco de personalidad en la voz.

.

.

Misato estaba verificando el funcionamiento y el prototipo físico de unas láminas (un poco más gruesas que una hoja de papel) que se supone estaban hechas con nanomicrofibras que, a través de un microlaser, podían descontaminar el agua de ciertas sustancias y volver a hacer esa agua funcional para la vida humana y animal cuando, de repente, vio pasar a su querida amiga y científica Ritsuko Akagi por el pasillo, rumbo a su propia oficina. Misato le dijo a las personas que en ese momento mostraban el desempeño del aparato, que la esperaran unos minutos, y sin más, salió como rayo de la habitación de prueba, corriendo para que no se le escapara su amiga.

Una vez que la tuvo cerca, la tomó del hombro y la giró.

-¡Eres más escurridiza que el viento! –Soltó con una sonrisa muy amplia- ¡Hace días que no te veo!

-Hola, Misato. –Dijo con sorna, obviando que el saludo de la otra no había sido el más propio- Y tú eres más escandalosa que un trueno.

-Ni te quejes, que estoy segura que también me extrañabas, solo que finges demencia. –Hizo un puchero, haciendo que Ritsuko soltara una pequeña risa- ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Estuve trabajando desde casa. –dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, pero mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Misato captó la indirecta.- Últimamente no me he sentido bien. Pero ya estoy mejor.

-Me da mucho gusto. –miró hacia atrás, hacia la habitación de prueba donde la esperaban los otros científicos con su aparato, y de paso miró con discreción el pasillo y las otras salas, al notar que nadie les prestaba atención, volvió la vista a Ritsuko- Bueno te tengo que dejar. Tengo que trabajar. –se acercó y la abrazó.

Ritsuko también la abrazó fugazmente, y escuchó atenta las letras que Misato, en susurro, le dijo al oído.

-O D.

La rubia asintió con disimulo.

-Espero pronto tener tiempo para ir por unas copas.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –dijo Misato lo suficientemente alto para que medio departamento la escuchara y no sospecharan nada raro.

-Pareces una adolescente adicta al alcohol.

Misato hizo mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo también te quiero, Ritsuko. –murmuró con sorna antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a donde la estaban esperando.

La rubia también se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su propia oficina personal, al final del pasillo, y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con el menor ruido posible.

Como ya era su costumbre, empezó a revisar muebles, rincones, objetos varios y hasta la lámpara del techo, para asegurarse de que no hubiera cámaras o micrófonos. Una vez que estuvo segura, veinte minutos más tarde, metió la mano al bolsillo derecho de la bata y sacó un pequeño papel hecho bolita de color rosa palo. "O D" significaba "bolsillo derecho" según el código que ella y Misato habían acordado.

Cuando leyó el poema abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, poniéndose pálida casi al instante.

Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

Releyó el poema 3 veces más, para asegurarse de que lo había entendido bien, y una vez que se memorizó el mensaje, sacó un encendedor del cajón superior izquierdo de su escritorio, y quemó el papel.

.

.

Esa tarde, para cuando volvieron a casa, Misato ya se encontraba tomando tranquilamente una cerveza en el sillón, aun sin haberse puesto su ropa cómoda, lo que daba a entender que al igual que ellos, acababa de llegar.

Cuando Shinji fue al baño, a Asuka se le ocurrió preguntarle respecto a su admirador secreto, pero prefirió callar y esperar hasta que la misma Misato le soltara la sopa. Pero no tocó el tema el resto del día. En cambio, les dijo que se cambiaran de ropa, y que ya que no iba a poder acompañarlos al día siguiente al cine, debido a que iba a ir a una boda de unos compañeros de trabajo, al menos aquella tarde los llevaría a pasear.

-¿Y hoy porqué haz llegado temprano? –Le preguntó Asuka.- Shinji me dijo que desde que te ascendieron sueles llegar casi todos los días por la noche.

-Sí, es cierto, el trabajo me consume más de lo que quisiera, -se lamentó- pero ya que prácticamente soy mi propia jefa en ese departamento, a veces puedo tomarme ciertas libertades. –Les guiñó un ojo- Como la vez que te lleve al acuario el mes pasado, ¿no, Shinji?

-Adivino. La señorita Ritsuko te proporcionó una receta médica para justificar tu falta de la tarde, ¿no? –dijo Shinji, sonriendo burlón.

-¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Ya vámonos!

-¿A dónde? –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Al centro comercial, necesitamos trajes de baño, y no sé ustedes, pero yo ya parezco retrato con los míos. Por eso ocupo uno nuevo.

-¿Trajes de baño? –preguntó confundido Shinji.

-Sip. Nos iremos a la playa el próximo fin. Y no me discutan.

Ambos adolescentes sonrieron de oreja a oreja y cada cual se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

.

.

Aquella noche, mientras Misato dormía plácidamente desde el momento en que se acostó, Asuka no había pegado ojo. Habían acordado dormir juntas unos días, en lo que la pelirroja se acostumbraba a su nuevo hogar, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior en donde había conciliado el sueño como un bebé, en esta ocasión no podía siquiera dejar de pensar.

En realidad, el humano nunca dejaba de pensar ni por una milésima de segundo.

Poner la mente en blanco era totalmente imposible, porque incluso cuando imaginabas tenerla en blanco seguías pensando en que tenías que mantenerla en blanco.

La adolescente se giraba a un lado, después al otro; se tapaba, se destapaba; incluso llegó a ponerse de cabeza, pero no podía dormir.

Suspirando derrotada decidió dejar rienda suelta a ese pequeño misterio que tanto la había tenido agobiada desde la mañana.

Esa hoja de papel rosa palo y su intento de poema.

Algo muy en su interior le decía que esa nota no era lo que parecía. Algo, quizá su sexto sentido, le decía que las cosas no encajaban.

¿Por qué?

Si alguien le había escrito anónimamente esa carta a Misato, pues bien por ella ¿no? Al final de cuentas, Misato ya no era una niña, y además, era una de esas pocas personas que lo merecía todo para ser feliz, y si entre eso contaba un hombre ¡adelante!, Asuka no tendría por qué poner peros, pero… ¿por qué estaba tan inquieta? ¿Estaría preocupada porque ese hombre no fuera el adecuado para Misato? … ¿incluso cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera celosa? Es decir, eso le había pasado con Shinji cuando ni siquiera lo conocía, y actualmente se estaba acostumbrando a compartir a Misato con él, entonces ¿le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo ahora que sabía que Misato tenía una conquista?

Suspiró profundamente, para después acostarse boca abajo, y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Tenía que dormir. Por su propia salud.

Pensó en el pequeño Walter y en las diabluras que estaría haciendo sin su presencia. Pensó en el siempre ocupado de su padre, que no la había llamado ni siquiera para saber si se estaba adaptando bien a la nueva escuela, y también pensó en lo fastidiada que debía estar su madrastra al tener que volverlo a hacer todo ella, a menos claro que su padre le hubiese puesto una sirvienta.

También pensó en el extraño comportamiento y forma de ser de Rei Ayanami; en el dulce y siempre atento de Shinji, quien nuevamente había cargado su mochila hasta llegar a casa; y en la astuta de Hikari, quien había mandado castigar a Suzuhara por andar espiando en el vestidor de mujeres en la hora de educación física.

Cuánto le hubiese gustado que su mamá estuviera con ella para contarle todas esas cosas que le pasaban día a día… seguramente ella también se reiría.

Por fin estaba cayendo en la inconciencia del sueño cuando se le vino a la mente la sonrisa de una Misato unos años más joven. Desde que podía recordar, ella había sido como su segunda mamá, o más bien, una hermana/mamá. Más hermana que mamá, la mayoría de las veces… bueno, daba lo mismo, el caso es que era alguien muy especial para Asuka.

Por alguna razón esa Misato a principios de la adultez, sonriendo, no desaparecía de su mente.

¿De dónde provenía ese recuerdo?

¿Cuándo fue?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, emocionada.

¡Claro!

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para olvidar eso?

Esa cara, esa sonrisa, ese momento… ¡Por supuesto!

Lo recordaba. Jamás olvidaría eso.

Misato había estado con ella un mes entero después de la muerte de su madre, en Alemania, cuando Asuka tenía poco más de 8 años, y como ésta última se la pasaba llorando y triste, Misato siempre intentaba alegrarle el día; la bañaba, la peinaba, le cantaba cualquier canción que se le ocurriera, y jugaba con ella todo el día, para mantenerla distraída y el menor tiempo posible sin lágrimas. Un día, sin embargo, Asuka había amanecido apagada, con falta de vida, y a todas luces deprimida. Le había contado a Misato sus deseos de ir con su mamá, al cielo, a través de un suicidio indoloro, robando medicamento de alguna farmacia… aquello había alterado a Misato a tal grado que le había dado una cachetada y un sermón, algo inédito, y en medio de éste se había soltado a llorar mientras abrazaba a la pequeña niña.

_-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir que te quieres quitar la vida, ¿me oíste?! ¡Nunca! –Decía entre lágrimas- ¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a decir! ¡Hay tantas cosas que todavía no conoces… hay tanto por lo cual luchar… hay tantas cosas que quiero enseñarte…! No intentes dejarme sola… -había susurrado mientras mantenía sus labios semi pegados a la cabeza de la niña, aun sin soltar su abrazo._

Nunca olvidaría el dolor que le había provocado a Misato, y desde entonces se había prometido a sí misma que viviría el resto de su vida intentando aprender y ver todo lo que su hermana mayor postiza le prometía. La cachetada había dolido, claro, pero a pesar de su corta edad había entendido que se la merecía.

Poco después de aquel escenario, una vez que Misato se calmó y que la mejilla de Asuka dejó de estar tan roja, la niña aprovechó que la mayor estaba hincada y le plantó un beso en la frente, lo cual provocó la sonrisa de la otra, quien le dijo:

_-¿Sabes qué? ¡Te enseñaré un secreto! Pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie._

_-¡Te lo prometo! ¡Si rompo mi promesa que me caiga un rayo! –puso su manita en el pecho, de forma honorable, sobre su corazón._

_-Te juro que si te mueres por cualquier razón, me iré al otro mundo contigo y te volveré a matar por hacerme llorar. –dijo juguetona, mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas a la niña- Pero en serio, no le tienes que decir a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia. –la niña asintió, contenta._

_-¡Dispara, Misato!_

_-Bien. –sonrió de una forma muy hermosa, muy tierna, pero divertida, para después transformar esa sonrisa en una más discreta, en una que ocultaba un misterio._

_Tomó un cuaderno y una pluma del escritorio de la niña, y empezó a escribir; cuando terminó se lo pasó a Asuka, quien lo leyó 3 veces, pestañeando mucho y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que lo terminaba. Por último, miró a la mayor._

_-No entiendo._

_-No esperaba que lo entendieras. Al menos no a la primera. _

_Tomó el cuaderno de entre las manos de la niña y leyó en voz alta._

_-"Tictac, lo dijo el reloj._

_Tictac, lo dijo otra vez._

_Tictac, una vez más._

_Tictac, ¿lo quieres cantar?"_

_La niña seguía con el ceño fruncido._

_-Lo que te voy a revelar, Asuka, es la forma en la que mis amigos de la universidad y yo nos pasamos mensajes sin que nadie más pueda saberlo. –La niña abrió mucho los ojos- Creamos unas pautas o reglas que debemos seguir para escribir y descifrar mensajes que nos queremos decir en secreto. –La niña estaba muy asombrada- Esta mini estrofa que te escribí en realidad no contiene un mensaje secreto muy largo, pero creo que lo entenderás muy bien para empezar. Nuestra regla principal es que, para saber si es un mensaje secreto o no, son los párrafos; si el mensaje tiene menos de 4 párrafos o más de 4, entonces no hay un secreto, pero si únicamente contiene 4 párrafos, o 4 renglones, en este caso, sí que hay algo qué descifrar. Una vez que identifiquemos esto, entonces se aplica lo demás. –Volvió a tomar la pluma y encerró en un círculo la primera "t" del primer renglón- La primera regla dice que en la primera letra del primer párrafo siempre va a estar la primera pista. Esa primera letra puede significar una palabra, un país, o un asunto en particular, pero no lo sabrás hasta que termines de leer el contexto de los demás párrafos. Por lo regular solo hay una pista en cada párrafo, a menos de que el mensaje sea muy largo. Y en general la primera letra del primer párrafo siempre se enlaza con el cuarto párrafo y sus palabras más… ¿cómo decirlo?... más "fuertes" o con mayor significado. Puede ser una palabra que da a entender una acción. En este caso sería esta –encerró en otro circulo la palabra "quiero"-, es algo simple. Entonces…_

_-"Te quiero", eso es lo que dice. Se enlaza la T y la palabra "quiero", por lo tanto, es lógico que va una "e" después de la "t"._

_-Así es –volvió a sonreír.- La siguiente regla, después de saber lo anterior, es que los párrafo pueden estar enlazados entre ellos, o solo con el 1 o solo con el 4. O a veces no dicen nada en concreto…_

_-¿Cómo lo puedes distinguir?_

_-Fácil. En este mensaje yo no puse una despedida, se me olvidó –le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza- pero por lo regular se pone una despedida. Por ejemplo, un "atentamente" abreviado de esta forma –escribió un "Atte"- significa que el párraf están enlazados entre sí de forma consecutiva, pero después del 1 y 4, o si ponen "posdata" significa que el mensaje está al revés, es decir que las palabras clave del párrafo 3, por ejemplo, van antes que las del 2, para entender mejor el contexto, y ambas van después del 4, o en otras palabras que el orden seria 1,4,3 y 2. Es depende de lo que pongamos al final de la nota. –Se encogió de hombros- Sé que es un poco difícil, pero ese era el chiste._

_-Es sorprendente._

_-Si bueno… otra cosa importante que debes saber es que a veces las palabras clave de cada párrafo no te van a decir nada por sí mismas, sino que debes pensar a qué cosa hacen referencia. Pero eso ya lo veremos después o te hare bolas. En este ejemplo, el párraf no tienen palabras clave, es literal lo que dice._

_-Entonces, deja ver si entendí. –Tomó el cuaderno y dijo- Lo que me quieres decir aquí es "Te quiero" y eso de que lo dijo el reloj se refiere a ti, tu eres el reloj ¿no?, luego vuelves a decir "te quiero", y otro "te quiero", y por ultimo otro "te quiero". –la niña sonrió- Me quieres mucho. Yo también te quiero mucho a ti._

_-Eres una niña muy lista. ¿Quieres que te ponga mensajes secretos más complicados?_

_-Solo si prometes explicármelos, porque tus reglas me confunden un poco._

_-Y eso que no te he dicho ni la mitad._

Tictac, lo dijo el reloj.

Tictac, lo dijo otra vez.

Tictac, una vez más.

Tictac, ¿lo quieres cantar?

Asuka se sentó lentamente en la cama, perdida entre sus recuerdos.

¿Qué era lo que decía la carta rosa palo?

Se esforzó en recordar.

Misato le enseñó a descifrar códigos en aquella ocasión solo para distraerla y entretenerla, pero Asuka nunca creyó que en verdad usaría esos conocimientos.

Recordó que el primer párrafo, o más bien renglón, empezaba con algo de una extraña luz… ¡No! Decía "Aquella extraña luz", lo demás de esa parte lo había olvidado, pero eso era suficiente. Si Misato y sus amigos tenían las mismas reglas que hace años, entonces la primera pista empezaba con "A".

Bien, bien, iba bien.

Pero si el primer párrafo se enlazaba con el cuarto… ¿qué decía el cuarto?

Piensa, Asuka, piensa…

…decía algo de una guerra de… ¿de frio?, si, si, y algo de copos de nieve y vientos helados… decía también algo de haberse conocido… ¿dónde conoces a una persona? En un lugar, claro… ¡Entonces la "A" se refería a un lugar! ¿Sería el nombre de un lugar? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el frio, nieve, vientos y una guerra? Misato le había explicado que los mensajes no solían ser claros para evitar que alguien los descubriera por error, así que debían ser sacados con la mayor obviedad del mundo para entenderlos, y como la mayor parte de las personas no suele ver lo obvio de lo obvio…

También le había dicho que debías de conocer bien a tus compañeros que te mandaban mensajes, y ellos conocerte a ti, porque a veces podían hacer referencia a un recuerdo y meter una pista ahí… el problema es que Asuka no sabía quién le había mandado el mensaje a Misato…

Le había dicho, además, que para descifrar códigos muy complicados y cortos, pero importantes, a veces hacían referencia dos o tres veces a una cosa con diferentes descripciones. Y justamente este mensaje tenia esas características… hacer mención al frio con 3 palabras diferentes encajaba en la descripción.

Espera, espera… ese cuarto párrafo también decía algo de un abrazo para calentar… era otra referencia al frio.

Pensando detenidamente en Misato, en un lugar que empezará con "A" y en un lugar frio, lo único que se le ocurría era… era… ¿Alemania?

Podría ser… Alemania empezaba con "A", hacía mucho frio en invierno, y Misato había vivido ahí 6 meses… y Alemania había estado en las 2 guerras mundiales…

Encajaba.

¿Qué más decía el cuarto párrafo?

Recordaba que decía algo de… de… ¿rechinido de dientes? ¿Qué sonido era ese?

Empezó a mover los dientes para causar ese ruido, pero no se le figuraba a nada… bueno, en realidad parecía que el sonido se refería a un mecanismo de dos cosas chocando entre sí; se tapó los oídos con las manos y volvió a hacer el movimiento de choque entre los dientes. Se escuchaba como una maquina trabajando… ¿de qué estaban hechas las maquinas? ¿De acero? ¿De metal? Bien, cualquiera de las dos podría ser.

¿Qué decían los párrafos 2 y 3?

Alguno de los dos decía algo respecto a un corazón. Del otro no recordaba nada.

¿Pero qué tenía que ver un corazón? Ok, el mensaje estaba oculto en palabras amorosas, pero una corazonada le decía que la palabra "corazón" no era coincidencia… entonces ¿qué significaba? Si veía las cosas obvias, el corazón era rojo…

Entonces el mensaje secreto y codificado decía "Alemania, acero o metal, rojo".

No tenía ningún sentido.

Quizá ella se estaba oxidando en eso de descodificar secretos.

-Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza... –susurró tras un suspiro y se volvió a acostar en la cama.

Sorprendentemente se quedó dormida al instante, soñando que se veía a sí misma dentro de un robot enorme, color rojo.

.

.

.

Mensaje de la hoja rosa palo:

"_Aquella extraña luz que me brindó tu calor, fue la gota de esperanza que realzó mi alma._

_El color de mi corazón, tan débil y deshabitado, dejó de ser pálido a tu lado, y me di cuenta que no tengo ojos para nadie más._

_Y pensar que nos conocimos en un tiempo tan desfavorecido y repleto de historia…_

_Me hubiera gustado decir que nos conocimos en medio de una guerra de frio, entre copos de nieve y vientos helados, mientras nuestros dientes producían ese rechinido tan molesto que tanto te disgusta al tiritar de frio, y tuviéramos que habernos abrazado para calentarnos. Pero los momentos perfectos no ocurren cuando queremos. Más podemos crearlos._

_ATTE. J"_

_._

_._

_. Continuará…_

_._

_._

_._

**N/A: ¿Qué piensan que significa ese mensaje? Vamos, Asuka ya les hizo casi todo el trabajo jaja pero ustedes ¿qué opinan?**

**Tarde un poco en actualizar porque no había tenido tiempo de escribir mucho, pero a pesar de eso estuve poniendo en orden mi cabeza para crear los próximos capítulos.**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por guardar esta historia en sus favoritos!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño para Angron11 y anon132465798, quienes me han animado con sus comentarios para seguir trabajando en este proyecto.**

**Y por cierto, Angron11, muchas gracias por lo que dijiste en tu comentario respecto a los personajes trabajados y maduros, intento que así sea para que puedan conocerlos en su totalidad, y me dio mucha alegría que lo mencionaras.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA! **

**No se les olvide comentar!**


	5. Página 368

**Ningún personaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para crear esta historia.**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

**Página 368**

Se miró en el espejo completamente desnuda.

No había nada por lo cual quejarse.

Era una mujer joven, de 29 años, con curvas definidas, busto firme y caderas perfectas.

Aunque, claro, todos siempre teníamos un defecto. Y el de ella no era la excepción, sino, más bien, una curiosidad. Tenía una línea en forma de rayo que empezaba en mitad de su tórax, en medio del pecho, y terminaba por debajo de uno de sus bustos. Era casi imperceptible, pero si lo veías fijamente, se podía notar esa línea un poco más oscura a comparación de toda su piel… tan fina que parecía que alguien se la hubiese dibujado. No podía ser una cicatriz, porque ella nunca se había herido ahí, o al menos no que recordara, pero entonces ¿qué podía ser?

Misato había escuchado que el color de nuestra piel, además de ser herencia genética, podía cambiar con el paso del tiempo a una un poco más oscura y que eso era completamente normal, pues nuestras células de pigmentación se hacían un poco más oscuras para protegerse de los rayos del sol; esta teoría explicaba por qué la parte de arriba de nuestro antebrazo era más oscura que la parte de abajo, por ejemplo. Pero el sol no le daba en esa parte del cuerpo, y mucho menos a una línea específica de células.

Entonces ¿sería un lunar? En ese caso sería un lunar muy extraño y largo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y sacó ropa interior negra de su cajonera, para después ponérsela y empezar a vestirse con su vestido azul marino que se había comprado el día anterior en el centro comercial.

A continuación, estuvo no menos de un cuarto de hora hincada en su closet sacando cajas y cajas de zapatos hasta que encontró los tacones perfectos, y se los puso.

Se dio un ligero toque de maquillaje y se puso pintalabios rojo, un rojo sensual.

Estaba en proceso de ponerse el arete izquierdo cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

-Pasa –dijo mientras ahora se empezaba a poner el otro arete.

La puerta se corrió y dejó ver a una chica en pleno inicio de la adolescencia, con un lindo vestido amarillo que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla, acompañada de una chaqueta color negro y un collar ceñido al cuello también negro, con una pequeña y vistosa piedra roja, además de unos zapatos rojos. No se le notaba maquillaje, a excepción de la mascarilla en las pestañas y un pequeño brillo en los labios.

La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Qué guapa te has puesto, Asuka. –sonrió picara- Y luego dices que no es una cita…

-Y no es una cita, tan solo saldremos como amigos. –Aclaró- Además la guapa aquí eres tú. ¿Acaso vas de casería a esa boda?

Misato soltó una risa absurda y rodó los ojos.

-¿O es que te arreglaste tan guapa para alguien en especial? –preguntó con una curiosidad inmensa denotada en la voz.

-Eso de las relaciones no es lo mío… -se encogió de hombros- Ahora, tú, ¿a qué viniste? Te veo sospechosa.

-Quería pedirte un favor…

-Sí, te doy la mano de Shinji.

-¡Misato! –Se alteró, poniéndose un poco sonrosada- Solo quería pedirte si me prestas tu perfume. El que huele a jazmín.

-¿Perfume? –susurró para sí, pensativa. Inesperadamente se recordó a sí misma, quince años antes, mientras a hurtadillas tomaba a escondidas los perfumes de su mamá del tocador. Sonrió con ternura- Si, tómalo. –Miró el tocador, tomó el perfume de jazmín y se lo tendió a la pelirroja.- Aunque te lo advierto, aun eres muy niña para empezar a usar perfume de mujer. Le vas a alborotar las hormonas a Shinji y después no te lo vas a quitar de encima.

-¿Así se suele comportar él?

Pestañeó varias veces y después arrugó el ceño, nuevamente pensativa, recordando.

-A decir verdad, no. Que yo sepa él no ha salido con nadie más, pero tú sabes, me refiero a que está en esa edad en la que se vuelven loquitos.

-Yo tengo su misma edad.

-Sí, pero en las niñas es diferente… se ponen un poco más tontas, fingen ser grandes cuando ni siquiera rellenan el bra, pero suelen pensar más, a diferencia de los niños que aparte de tontos se vuelven pervertidos.

-¿Si te estás dando cuenta de que hablas de tu hijo, verdad?

-Yo hablaba en general –aclaró- Shinji es diferente… no creo que se ponga tonto, pero pervertido… mmm… no lo sé, es un instinto animal que viene de la naturaleza. Tampoco creo que tú te pongas tonta, eres madura para tu edad.

-Gracias, -dijo dudosa- creo.

Acto seguido, Asuka se puso perfume en el cuello y en parte de la ropa, después dejó el frasco en el tocador.

-¿Ya se van? –preguntó Misato, poniéndose el collar de perlas.

-Sí, solo vine a esto. Pero ya nos vamos.

En eso, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, y después de un "pasa" de la mayor, Shinji entró. Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla claro, con una camisa azul oscuro de manga larga y tenis blancos. Misato sabía que esa era la camisa preferida del chico.

-¿Lista? –preguntó con un leve sonidito que denotaba nerviosismo.

-Si. –Asuka miró a Misato- Pórtate bien.

La otra arrugó el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo soy la que les debería decir eso. –Ambos chicos sonrieron divertidos- Pórtense bien y no hagan nada que yo no haría… -después se acordó de todo lo que había hecho cuando era joven, y de inmediato se corrigió- Mejor no hagan nada, en general. –Ambos la vieron confundidos pero divertidos.- Ya váyanse, pues, y no lleguen tarde. –se volteó nuevamente al espejo- Y Shinji

-¿Si?

-Cuídala bien ¿quieres?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Ya vámonos, se va a poner de sentimental, así son las mujeres mayores. –dijo Asuka mientras jalaba a Shinji de la muñeca y lo sacaba del cuarto de Misato.

-¡Te escuché, niña! ¡Ni estoy tan grande!

.

.

La boda había sido todo un éxito.

Todo el mundo estaba bastante feliz por la nueva pareja recién casada los cuales, por supuesto, trabajaban en NERV.

-Parece que esto de casarse antes de los 30 años se está convirtiendo en una fiebre. –comentó Misato, a lo que Ritsuko asintió.

-Yo tampoco los entiendo.

Estaban en la fiesta, a plenas 6 de la tarde, cuando poco a poco, entre plática y plática, empezaron a caminar discretamente hacia el jardín de la terraza; una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas de la pista de baile, dejaron de sonreír y pusieron caras más serias.

-¿Será verdad? –comenzó Ritsuko, mirando hacia el cielo.

-No lo sé. Sabes que él siempre tiene buenos informantes, pero todavía me parece algo irreal. –dio un tragó a su bebida que traía en una de sus manos.

-A mí no me han dicho nada, pero estoy segura de que una vez que llegue esa cosa seré yo la que empiece a programarlo y verificar que todo funcione de forma correcta.

-No lo dudo. –sonó pensativa, señalando de paso un avión que pasaba en el cielo con el dedo, más que nada para que quien quiera que las viera, aunque fuera sin querer, pensará que hablaban de cosas inocentes y triviales- El mensaje decía "En Alemania se creó un robot rojo que está en camino". ¿En camino a aquí?

-Con ese ya serían 3. –Concordó Ritsuko.- Lo que no sé es para qué.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te digan nada a ti, si tú eres la que trabaja en ellos?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Oficialmente yo no trabajo ahí, es un secreto, así que te agradecería que fueras un poco más discreta. Además, solo me ven como un instrumento. –Miró a los pájaros- No formo parte de la elite central, yo solo obedezco, es por eso que sigo ahí con vida, porque soy discreta y no pregunto. No me dicen nada que no quieren que sepa. Pero es lógica básica. NERV con ayuda de la ONU se están preparando para una pelea o un posible ataque, contra qué, lo ignoro. Pero será aquí en Japón. En Tokio 3. Y la llegada de este nuevo y gigante miembro lo afirma. –le dio un trago a su bebida y Misato la imitó, siempre atentas a su alrededor- Solo me llaman y me dicen que me tengo que reportar como enferma para que vaya ahí, a los laboratorios subterráneos, y arregle algo de los robots o del sistema virtual de la computadora, MAGI. A mí también me desespera no saber en qué trabajo a ciencia cierta.

-Hazme un resumen. Hasta ahora ¿qué sabes?

-¿Otra vez?

-Vamos, -insistió, ahora sonriendo para fingir que decía algo gracioso y que nadie sospechara- a veces repitiendo las cosas encontramos más verdades.

-La unidad 00 y 01 están terminadas, -soltó una risa fingida, para que concordara con la cara graciosa de Misato y que, de la misma forma, nadie notara que estaban platicando de cosas serias- ambas están cubiertas de armaduras de acero blindado; son enormes, y poseen una entrada curiosa en la espalda alta. Una entrada que da forma de cilindro. De uno bastante grande. A veces se ven completos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo su cuerpo está sumergido en una sustancia extraña. Al parecer, debido a la cantidad de refacciones que existen de cada parte del cuerpo de esas cosas, yo diría que NERV lleva trabajando en ellos al menos unos 13 o 14 años. Suelen estar conectados a un enchufe, como para cargarse, y a través de algunos impulsos de electricidad que me ordenan que les haga, suelen mover ciertas partes del cuerpo, las que yo les programo. –Suspiró- Un dato que no te he contado aun es algo que acabo de descubrir en mi última instancia. Logré hackear unos datos interesantes de MAGI, que estaban bloqueados, aunque son poco; los suficientes para enterarnos y que no nos descubran. Al parecer MAGI analizó unos datos de ADN de los robots y arrojó como resultado que no son realmente robots. Están creados de un material genético parecido al nuestro. Al humano. La similitud es de un 98%.

-Eso es imposible… -susurró Misato, de repente sintiéndose mareada.

-Lo mismo dije yo.

-Me habías contado que era muy probable que alguien tuviera que pilotar esas cosas ¿no? Que sospechabas que para eso eran los huecos en forma de cilindro, y que por ello también te hacían revisar con frecuencia unos asientos especiales que podían detectar la frecuencia cardiaca y los daños cerebrales a través de impulsos, entre otras cosas vitales, ¿verdad? –Pausó, con cautela y miró hacia la fiesta- ¿sabes quienes serán esos pilotos?

-Aun no.

-Averígualo.

.

.

Cuando salieron del cine y Asuka se retiró unos momentos al baño, Shinji se felicitó a sí mismo por haber tenido la sensatez de aceptar el dinero que le daban Toji y Zensuke, pues resultó que él, Shinji Ikari, había sido todo un consentidor y aunque Asuka no había pedido más que palomitas y una bebida, él había comprado de varios dulces, un par de nieves y hasta llaveros. Y por si fuera poco, no habían ido a ver una película, sino 2. Las 2 de terror que se habían estrenado en esa semana. Aún tenía algo de dinero, pero lo guardaría para después.

Esperaba no haber puesto cara de tonto durante toda la tarde, especialmente en las 3 ocasiones en que Asuka le tomó del brazo cuando se asustaba.

Pero es que ella tenía la culpa… olía muy rico. Y no hablaba solo del perfume de jazmín que reconocía como de Misato, sino que nunca había tenido a Asuka tan cerca y por tanto tiempo, y de alguna forma, su esencia era diferente y hacia una combinación muy deliciosa con el perfume.

Cuando salió del baño y le sonrió con familiaridad, Shinji sonrió tímidamente sonrojado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta si estaban en una cita oficial o no, pero al menos lo parecía.

-Y ahora ¿qué quieres hacer, Asuka? Aun podemos dar un paseo antes de llegar a casa, Misato seguramente no llegara hasta pasada la media noche. Si quieres, podemos ir a cenar…

-¿Cenar? Santo cielo, Shinji, pero si prácticamente quiero vomitar, -confesó riendo- no hemos parado de comer en las últimas tres o cuatro horas. Mejor vamos al parque ¿te parece? Me gustaría ver las estrellas. –Su mirada se puso nostálgica- En mi casa de Alemania siempre las veía, cuando me brincaba al techo, pero en las últimas semanas no lo hice, y aquí, menos. De alguna forma eso me hace sentir deprimida.

-¿Extrañas tu país?

-De alguna forma, sí. –lo miró de reojo. Habían empezado a caminar hacia la salida de la plaza, pasando por delante de varios locales de ropa, maquillaje, accesorios playeros y comida- Pero Japón me gusta. Tan solo es cuestión de que me acostumbre. ¿Tú has salido del país?

-No, para nada. Conozco varias ciudades de aquí, y algunos pueblos, bosques y playas; Misato suele llevarme a conocer muchos sitios, pero nunca he salido de Japón. ¿Tú conoces alguna otra parte?

-A parte de Alemania y Japón, también he estado en Estados Unidos, con mis abuelos y unos primos, y he ido de vacaciones a Francia, una vez.

-¿Sabes hablar francés? –preguntó sorprendido. De por si sabía tres idiomas…

-Por supuesto que no, -sonrió divertida- tal vez algún día aprenda, pero no tuve tiempo de aprender francés para irme de vacaciones, ¿sabes? Con saber inglés es suficiente en casi cualquier parte del mundo. Al menos para no perderte. –se encogió de hombros.

Shinji no podía dejar de verla, y ella lo sabía, por eso su sonrisa se ponía cada vez más divertida. En Alemania era común ver ese comportamiento en los chicos hacia ella, tanto mayores como menores, y solían invitarla a salir muy a menudo, pero ella siempre les rechazaba, porque sinceramente no buscaba ninguna clase de relación amorosa, solo vivía para sí misma y sus metas, y una de sus metas nunca había sido tener novio. Pero había aceptado salir con Shinji por 2 razones: 1) era el hermano de Misato, y 2) era un chico lindo, y no solo físicamente, sino que su carácter iba más allá de lo tierno. Además, claro, que él no buscaba otra cosa que no fuera su amistad.

Pero no, no, no. Jamás se enamoraría. Llevaba menos de una semana ahí, por tanto no podía gustarle nadie, y menos Shinji. Misato le haría la burla el resto de su vida, como la otra noche, solo por haber tenido la razón antes de que ella misma, Asuka, se diera cuenta.

-Shinji, -decidió ponerle fin a esos pensamientos confusos- solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo te va con los padres de Misato? Su mamá es dulce, pero su padre es un poco… serio, y a veces tosco.

-¿Los conoces?

-Sí, los he visto un par de veces.

-Bueno, la abuela me trata con cariño, pero el abuelo… al principio no me aceptaba, siempre se refería a mi como "ese muchacho", y la verdad es que me daba un poco de miedo, -sonrió avergonzado- pero al menos esta última navidad que pasó me ha dado un regalo sin que nadie se lo pidiera. De alguna forma creo que ya me está reconociendo.

-Eso es bueno…

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes una buena relación con tus abuelos maternos? No recuerdo que los hayas mencionado.

El silencio se hizo presente y la mirada de Asuka se posaba vacía por cada estante de maniquís con ropa de moda.

-La tenia, claro, -sonaba lejana- pero ellos murieron cuando yo era pequeña. Se fueron a vivir a Alemania, para estar cerca de mi mamá y de mí, pero fallecieron en un accidente de coche. Iban por una carretera, de viaje, y hubo un deslave de piedras. –miró hacia sus pies, los cuales cada vez estaban más cerca de la salida- Prácticamente ya no me acuerdo de ellos. Yo tendría uno años.

-Lo siento mucho…

Ella no dijo nada, en cambio le dio un leve golpe a Shinji en el hombro y le dijo:

-Te reto, a ver quién llega primero al parque.

Y dicho lo anterior salió corriendo con el chico pisándole los talones.

.

.

-No es tan fácil como parece, Misato… además, sé lo que estás pensando, y no creo que esa posibilidad sea verdad.

La peli azul intentaba mantenerse lo más serena y normal que pudiera, para seguir pasando desapercibida, pero por dentro era un mar de dudas.

-Pero al final de cuentas es una posibilidad. Hay 3 de esas cosas, y nosotros somos 3. Por lo tanto, cabe la posibilidad de que nosotros seamos los pilotos.

-No, me parece ridículo. –Le dio un trago a su bebida- No subestimes a NERV. Ellos no hubieran gastado tanto dinero en nuestra educación si hubieran querido desde el principio que pilotáramos esas cosas. Ellos vieron habilidades en nosotros que les hizo creer que podrían usar a su favor en un futuro. No somos más que una herramienta esencial para ellos, más no el arma secreta.

.

.

Asuka por supuesto llegó primero al parque, con un Shinji bastante agitado por detrás, respirando con trabajo.

-Es muy bonito –dijo la pelirroja una vez que pudo hablar, con las manos sobre las caderas, contemplando el panorama y deteniendo su vista en un pequeño estanque de agua cristalina, en donde se podía ver perfectamente a los patos nadar- ¿Ya viste a los patos? Se ven muy curiosos.

Shinji solo asentía mientras recargaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

Cuando vio que la chica se dirigía hacia ellos, la siguió, con un suspiro, agotado por la carrera.

-Así que tocas el violan. –comenzó el chico mientras se recargaba en el barandal que dividía el área verde del área del estanque, para evitar que la gente se cayera por accidente.

Asuka le miró de reojo, mientras se agachaba un poco para darle de comer a un pato que se acercaba, con un alimento especial que acababa de comprar en una máquina de alimento de patos, tortugas y peces que estaba ahí.

-Si. Toco desde hace unos años.

-¿No te gustaría unirte al taller de música de la escuela? Había olvidado mencionártelo. –Se agachó con cierta distancia entre ambos, para observar al pato que comía, y a unas tortugas que se peleaban por la comida- Solo es un día a la semana, por la tarde. Dura dos horas. En algún momento te van a pedir que te unas a un taller, y pensé que tal vez te gustaría…

-¿Tu en cuál taller estas?

-Justo ahí, en música.

-¿No te molestaría que estuviese ahí?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –La miró directamente y vio con asombro que ella tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, mirándolo atentamente- Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. Pero es tu decisión, al fin y al cabo. –Desvió la vista- También hay otros talleres, como el de teatro, fotografía, danza, pintura, matemáticas, ajedrez o algo un poco más rudo como actividades deportivas: natación, futbol, baloncesto, tiro con arco, esgrima… cosas así.

-¿Me puedo inscribir a más de uno?

-A todos los que quieras.

-Me gustaría practicar esgrima, me parece interesante. Salvaje, pero con clase. Sería mi combinación perfecta. Pero no quiero descuidar la música. Así que si se puede, me gustaría meterme a los dos.

-Me parece perfecto.

Ambos se levantaron y siguieron viendo a la manada de peces nadar de un lado a otro.

-¿Tu qué instrumento tocas, Shinji?

-El violonchelo.

-Si me permites decirlo, es un instrumento bastante delicado que requiere de mucha precisión. Las personas que lo tocan merecen toda mi admiración.

-Gracias, pero estoy seguro de que la delicadez y la precisión del violín es todavía más difícil.

-Tal vez un día deberíamos tocar juntos. –Le sonrió- Quizá podamos armar un bonito dueto.

Shinji se perdió unos instantes en su sonrisa.

-¿Vamos por algo de beber? Yo invito. –soltó Asuka, al notar el ensimismamiento en que se encontraba Shinji.

.

.

Misato estaba bailando un poco descontrolada con un hombre al que apenas y conocía. Era algo así como el primo del recién casado. Para el caso, ya se había pasado de copas. Y ella lo sabía.

Ritsuko estaba sentada en la mesa, platicando animadamente con unos compañeros de trabajo cuando de repente, Kaji apareció prácticamente de la nada. Saludó a medio mundo y poco después se dirigió hacia la rubia. Aprovechando que la música consumía la mayor parte de los demás sonidos, se acercó a su oído.

-¿Leíste mi mensaje?

Ella asintió.

-Creo que estará aquí en un mes. Lo traen por barco. Por alguna razón no quieren que nadie lo vea, ni que se les registre. Esto me huele mal. –Tomó un vaso abandonado con licor y se lo tomó- ¿dónde está Misato?

Cambiaron de posición, ahora ella se acercó a su oído.

-La mande a bailar como loca, para ver si así se le baja el alcohol. No pienso llevársela ebria a los niños. Sería un mal ejemplo.

Ritsuko señaló con la cara el lugar en donde se podía apreciar a Misato moviendo las caderas acorde a la música. Kaji sonrió coqueto de medio lado.

-Creo que es hora de que la traiga.

.

.

Tomando cada uno de un frappe de café, se sentaron en una banca vacía y contemplaron el cielo lleno de estrellas que brillaban espléndidamente sobre sus cabezas.

Shinji nunca se había sentido tan "mágico".

La miraba de vez en cuando, tenía que admitirlo, y por muy distraído que fuera, también se pudo dar cuenta de una o dos miradas que ella le daba a veces. No sabía qué significaban, pero sentía cosquillas en el estómago cada que sus miradas, por error o coincidencia, se encontraban.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo, desearía quedarse así el resto de su vida. Ella despertaba algo en él muy distinto a lo que hubiera podido experimentar jamás. La acababa de conocer, prácticamente, pero ya sentía que la conocía de antes. De un tiempo diferente. Pero no sabía por qué.

-Oye, Shinji… ¿sabes si Misato tiene novio? –la duda la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. La nota que había leído la noche anterior no podía ser coincidencia.

-Mm… que yo sepa, no. Desde que he estado con ella no ha andado con nadie. Aunque a veces llega malhumorada por su compañero de trabajo, Kaji, que al parecer es su único ex novio.

-Eso pensé… -susurró para sí.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Ella se sonrojó.

-¡No, por nada en especial! Solo… solo era una duda existencial. Ya sabes…

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio?

Asuka se espantó con tan solo la mención de esa pregunta.

-¡Claro que no! –Contestó de inmediato- Los chicos de nuestra edad son unos idiotas, la verdad. Y no me veo con ninguno de ellos, ni de aquí ni de Alemania, ni de dónde sea. Ya decidí que viviré sola el resto de mi vida con mis gatos o mis perros, o con alguna clase de animal.

A Shinji se le había caído la pequeña esperanza que su corazón había empezado a crear de un solo tajo. Ella lo notó y se sintió extraña. ¿Por qué se sentía extraña?

-¿Y tú, qué me dices? ¿Tienes novia o has tenido alguna?

-Ninguna de las dos. –Contestó con voz un poco apagada- En el orfanato siempre fui ignorado, y cuando empecé a ir a la escuela en la que Misato me inscribió, me di cuenta de que todos esos años en la ignorancia hicieron que fuera una persona un poco tímida y antisocial. Me costó mucho trabajo salir de ese hoyo. La verdad es que no había pensando hasta ahora en tener novia ni nada de eso. Tal vez algún día…

-¿Y tienes a alguien en la mira?

-No. –Mintió.- ¿y tú? ¿Ningún japonés te gusta?

-Ya te lo dije, seré una soltera de por vida.

-Si tú eres una soltera, y yo un soltero de por vida ¿podríamos vivir juntos?

Asuka soltó una risa estrepitosa, que Shinji imitó de la misma forma.

-Querido Shinji, a eso se le llama matrimonio, y creo que estamos muy jóvenes para que me lo propongas. Pero tengo que admitir que fue un buen intento.

-Vamos, Asuka, ¿no te quieres casar conmigo? –soltó medio en broma.

-No te veo de rodillas pidiéndomelo. –siguió la broma.

Shinji se levantó y se puso de rodillas, frente a la chica, y mientras le tomaba la mano de forma teatral y se la besaba, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara en medio de la risa, tomó aire y, de la forma más caballerosa que conocía mientras engrosaba la voz para parecer adulto, le dijo:

-Señorita Soryu, bella dama, ¿me concedería el honor de ser mi esposa?

Ambos estaban sonrojados, ambos se estaban aguantando las ganas de reírse, y al mismo tiempo ambos estaban experimentado un cosquilleo terrible en sus estómagos. Ninguno de los dos agachaba su mirada, manteniendo su vista firme en los ojos del otro, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, soltaron la risa al mismo tiempo.

-Eres un idiota. –soltó Asuka una vez que se recuperó.

-¿Eso cuenta como un sí?

-¡No! ¡Eso fue un no! –Contestó divertida.- Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Mirar las estrellas te afectó la cabeza. Si de por sí no me parecías demasiado cuerdo…

-Te estoy escuchando. –le reprochó.

-No lo estoy diciendo en secreto. –Le sacó la lengua para después levantarse de la banca.- Vámonos.

-Con una condición.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si. –también se levantó un instante y después se agachó un poco, dándole la espalda- Que me dejes llevarte en mi espalda, cargando.

-¡Estás loco!

-Soy un loco y un idiota, ya me lo has dicho en menos de 5 minutos, pero como eres mi prometida no oficial, no puedo permitir que camines tanto. Anda, sube.

-Idiota…-susurró y sin poner más peros, se quitó la chaqueta que traía, se la amarró a la cintura, y suspirando se montó en la espalda de Shinji.

Él procuró solo tocar su chaqueta y evitar en lo posible tocar sus piernas, o de lo contrario ese problema con el que últimamente se despertaba en las mañanas le sería un problema en ese instante, y se moriría de vergüenza si Asuka se diera cuenta.

.

.

Se veía a sí mismo, de niño, llorando con una mochila enorme para su tamaño en el suelo de la estación de tren, siendo abandonado por un hombre.

Se veía quedándose solo en el arenero de un parque, mientras las mamás de los otros niños se los llevaban a casa y él, al estar solo, se quedaba a seguir jugando.

Veía a Rei Ayanami desnuda en un departamento pequeño y sucio.

Veía a Misato diciéndoles a él, a Asuka y a Rei algo respecto a hacer un testamento.

También veía a esos robots gigantes, de diferentes colores, uno para cada uno, y veía a otros monstruos todavía más grandes.

-Quiero que me contesten una cosa, ¿cuál es su trabajo en esta compañía? –decía un hombre de cabello cano, en una habitación oscura, en donde se veía Shinji y Asuka discutiendo.

-Pilotear evas… -contestó Asuka.

-No. Su misión es derrotar ángeles.

¿Qué eran los ángeles?

¿Se refería a los ángeles de la religión?

La siguiente escena que se le mostraba era el mar rojo, y él caminando lentamente detrás de una Asuka energética decidida a encontrar más personas.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cuarto. Pero alguien más estaba con él. Pestañeó varias veces hasta distinguir la figura de Asuka parada a un lado de su cama.

-No quería despertarte, perdón. –se disculpó. – Es solo que ya son las 2 de la mañana y Misato no ha regresado. –Intentó no mirar a Shinji- Estos días he estado durmiendo con ella, y por ello es que creo que no puedo dormir ahora. ¿Crees que pueda dormir contigo hoy?

Shinji se sonrojó a grados inimaginables, pero aun así asintió.

Se levantó de su cama y se la ofreció.

-Yo dormiré en el suelo.

Ella no puso objeción, después de todo así se sentiría más segura, y le ayudó a Shinji a construir una cama provisional en el suelo. Una vez listo, los dos no tardaron ni un segundo en quedarse dormidos.

.

.

-¡Asuka! ¡Ya está la comida! –Gritaba Shinji a la intemperie, buscando a la nombrada- ¡Si no te apuras, Penpen se va a comer todo!

Sin embargo, la nombrada no aparecía.

El castaño decidió buscarla, poniendo toda su atención en el trabajo, pero Asuka no aparecía por ninguna parte. Hasta que de repente la vio, sentada a la orilla del mar rojo, con un libro bastante grande entre las piernas. Grande, grueso y viejo, muy viejo.

-No logro entender nada. –Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Shinji la escuchara.- Llevo año y medio intentando descifrar este libro, y no llevo prácticamente nada. –unas lágrimas de rabia empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos.

Shinji se sentó su lado.

-No te preocupes, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo.

-No lo entiendes. –Interrumpió de inmediato- El tiempo de este libro tampoco se ha detenido. Hoy me di cuenta de que una nueva página se empezó a escribir. Pero no sé lo que dice.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Shinji idiota, ayer solo había 367 páginas, y hoy resulta que de la nada salió la página 368. –Posó su vista en el único otro humano que había en la tierra- No lo entiendo, pero sé qué algo está pasando. Lo mismo pasó el año pasado; la página 367 se escribió sola. –En sus ojos se notaba una profunda angustia- Estúpido Shinji, ¿no lo ves? Es como si el libro de los manuscritos del mar muerto siguiera escribiendo una historia. Una nueva historia.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

.

**N/A: Hola gente detrás de sus pantallas! Cómo están? Espero que de maravilla.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Les está agradando el tipo de vínculo que están desarrollando Asuka y Shinji? ¿Y qué me dicen de la cicatriz de Misato? Supongo que a algo les recordará… además ¿ya descubrieron quién es "J"? ¿Pudieron descubrir algo más? El enigma se va a ir destapando de a poco, así que no se pierdan ningún detalle!**

**El capítulo va dedicado especialmente a AsukaLan y Angron11:**

**AsukaLan: **Espero que con este capi hayas podido obtener la respuesta a todas tus preguntas! Nos leemos!

**Angron11: **No te preocupes, ya Misato nos dijo el acertijo descifrado; ¿qué tal te ha parecido la cita de nuestros protagonistas? Y en cuanto a cómo reaccionará Asuka con el negocio de Toji y Kensuke… eso se verá próximamente jaja Nos leemos!

**Espero les haya gustado el cap!**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	6. Parche

**Ningún personaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para crear esta historia.**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

**Parche**

Al terminar de cenar Asuka dejó el plato en el suelo, completamente vacío, y miró a Shinji con seriedad. Él le estaba sirviendo otra porción de comida a Pen pen, quien se denotaba bastante hambriento, como siempre. Era increíble que un pingüino comiera tanto, especialmente viendo las circunstancias.

Shinji notó que la chica lo miraba con mucha precisión, prácticamente sacándole una radiografía con la vista, por lo que se giró a verla.

-¿Qué pasa, Asuka?

Ella no dijo nada.

Posó su vista de Shinji a Penpen, y de Penpen a la olla de comida, y nuevamente a Shinji.

-¿Cuánta comida nos queda? –fue lo único que musitó.

-Suficiente. Aún tenemos mucha comida instantánea, y aunque ya nos hemos acabado los vegetales, en unos días más estará lista la cosecha de este mes. Mientras tanto podremos recolectar frutos de los árboles, que son los que ya tenemos escasos. –Sonrió- No te preocupes, mañana mismo voy por ellos.

-Buena idea. –dijo Asuka, distante.

-Si quieres puedes acompañarme… tal vez, incluso, podríamos cazar algo. Hace mucho que no comemos carne fresca…

Asuka negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-Me es suficiente con la carne de la comida instantánea, no te molestes Shinji.

El chico asintió.

Las primeras semanas después del tercer impacto habían sido una pesadilla.

Shinji recordaba que se había vuelto básicamente loco unos días, porque no entendía nada… porque todo había sido su culpa. Asuka era la más cuerda de los dos, y eso ya era decir mucho. Ella tampoco entendía nada, pero lo que si entendía era que debía comer y que él, Shinji, era un inútil que prefería dejarse morir de hambre; buscó por todo Tokio 3 algún edificio que estuviera medio de pie, o algún súper mercado en ruinas, cualquier cosa era bueno. Al tercer día logró encontrar la mitad de una casa, y por fortuna la cocina estaba completa, llena de polvo, con todos los electrodomésticos tirados por todas partes, pero con la alacena repleta de comida. Asuka había llevado a rastras a Shinji y le había obligado a abrir la boca y a masticar, dándole algunas patadas y llamándole Baka de por medio para que éste reaccionara; ese día habían comido ramen instantáneo, con agua roja, nada higiénico, pero ya era algo.

A los pocos días, Shinji fue reaccionando y despertando de su shock emocional, y aunque Asuka le gritaba y le decía cosas hirientes o sarcásticas, Shinji extrañamente se sentía muy feliz de que ella estuviera ahí.

Si no hubiera sido por ella, él estaría muerto.

Qué bueno que no la había ahorcado bien cuando recién habían despertado después de todo el desastre.

La comida no les había durado mucho y tuvieron que buscar más, pero al salir de esa zona se dieron cuenta que más allá de Tokio 3 (o de lo que quedaba de él) los árboles que habían sido destruidos por el tercer impacto, estaban renaciendo a una velocidad impresionante. A las semanas ya había insectos, y un par de meses después empezaron a aparecer los animales. Para entonces, ya estaban tan cansados de la comida instantánea que tanto trabajo les costaba encontrar debajo de las ruinas de los supermercados, que decidieron cazar conejos, pero en el mismo momento en que habían puesto las trampas, se arrepintieron.

No es que estuvieran en contra de matar animales, ni tampoco que les diera asco destriparlos ellos mismos (a esas alturas, ¿qué más daba todo?), pero al final de cuentas ¿ellos quienes eran para matar a esos seres que, al igual que ellos, de una u otra forma, habían logrado regresar de ese limbo del tercer impacto? Sencillamente, no pudieron matar. Simplemente estaban tan traumatizados y atrofiados que no _quisieron_ matar a ningún ser que fuese tan valiente como para poder regresar y tener una segunda oportunidad en esa tierra destruida.

Desde entonces, solo comían carne de la comida instantánea, por muy dura o caduca que pudiera estar.

Habían encontrado a Pen pen seis meses después del tercer impacto.

-Bueno, pero ¿me acompañarás? –preguntó Shinji.

Asuka se levantó lentamente del suelo y asintió.

-Despiértame para irnos, baka.

Estiró los brazos hacia arriba, para después agacharse con gracia y tomar el pesado, viejo y grueso libro entre sus manos.

-Intentaré seguir descifrando esto. No me molestes.

Se dio la media vuelta para irse al mismo lugar donde media hora atrás estaba ensimismada y alterada al encontrar la página 368, cuando Shinji la llamó.

-Asuka, deberías dejar ese libro… te estas obsesionando mucho.

-En este libro –contestó sin verlo- está la respuesta para regresar a todos a la normalidad. Para que recuperen sus formas humanas. No me voy a rendir ahora, shinji baka. Por alguna razón nosotros regresamos, y somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo al respecto.

El chico no dijo nada más.

Ella siguió su andar.

Shinji sonrió.

¿Desde cuándo Asuka se preocupaba por los demás? Era una buena pregunta.

En los últimos tiempos se había vuelto demasiado empática para ser verdad. Demasiado empática para ser la chica arrogante de 14 años que había conocido hace ya tanto… en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba mientras la veía irse Shinji se estaba dando cuenta de que ni ella ni él habían cambiado en lo absoluto en todo ese tiempo… era extraño. Él ya debería tener inicios de barba, como su padre seguramente tuvo a su edad, y ambos ya deberían estar más altos; físicamente no habían cambiado nada, pero emocionalmente ya eran otra historia.

Había habido algunas noches en que la había encontrado llorando a hurtadillas, escondida por la oscuridad, detrás de alguna barda media derruida o de árboles gigantes en el bosque cercano. Si ella se lo permitía, la abrazaba, aunque nunca hablaban de la razón por la que Asuka lloraba. Ese era un secreto que ella no quería contarle. Su corazón era como una piedra. Aunque Shinji sospechaba que era una piedra de cristal, dura y frágil. Qué ironía.

Ella no era tan mala como creía antes de todo eso.

En realidad, ella era un ángel… pero de los buenos, cabe decir.

Pen pen hizo un sonido que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, exigiendo más comida.

.

.

.

Asuka se había quedado dormida en medio de la arena, a un lado del mar rojo, con el libro pegado a su pecho.

Shinji no sabía la hora, pero creía que quizá eran la de la mañana.

Como pudo cargó a Asuka entre sus brazos, acomodando el libro en su regazo, y la llevó hasta la pequeña cabaña que habían construido hace ya bastante tiempo. La acomodó en su cama y la cubrió con una manta. Se acostó a su lado, contemplando su rostro dormido.

Siempre que se alteraba solía hacer eso: dormir a la intemperie. Ya conocía sus mañas. Y él siempre iba por ella, cargándola en brazos… Asuka comentaba a veces que ese gesto le recordaba a cuando era niña y se dormía en el coche, cuando su padre o su madre la llevaban en brazos hasta su habitación.

Estiró la mano y tomó uno de sus mechones pelirrojos de cabello para colocárselo detrás de la oreja, dándole una apariencia más tierna, más niña, más inocente… haciéndole parecer la adolescente que era y no la adulta que siempre aparentaba ser. A decir verdad, así, dormida, se le veía muy tranquila, sumamente incomparable con la personalidad tan explosiva que solía tener.

Shinji sonrió con ternura.

Se acercó lentamente, intentando no mover mucho el colchón (porque sí, hacía poco habían encontrado un colchón intacto, casi nuevo) y le plantó un beso en la frente. La dormida sonrió inconscientemente, pero fuera de eso no se movió.

Poco después de que Shinji recuperara la conciencia después del tercer impacto, cuando empezó a ayudar a Asuka a buscar más víveres, una noche la encontró llorando. Asuka había estado llorando todos esos días sin que el estúpido de Shinji se diera cuenta, puesto que él, como siempre, se había sumido en su propia depresión, sin verla. Aquella noche, cuando Shinji la vio y ella, echa un ovillo detrás de una pared media derrumbada le gritó que se largara él no la obedeció, sino que en cambio se agacho a su lado y la abrazó, a pesar de los manoteos de la otra. Al final cedió.Al final se quedaron dormidos. Al final, a partir de aquel día dormían juntos.

Al final de cuentas, estaban solos en el mundo.

Asuka se movió de lado, dándole la espalda a Shinji, y a él le tembló el corazón. Se acercó despacio y rodeó la cintura de la chica con su brazo, para después quedarse dormido oliendo su cabello rojo.

.

.

.

Para cuando Ritsuko y Kaji llegaron al departamento de Misato, medio cargando y medio arrastrando a esta última, eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana.

-Yo puedo caminar s-sola –alegaba Misato, arrastrando la lengua en cada palabra.

-Claro, y yo soy tu novio –contraatacó Kaji, sonriendo.

-¡Ya quisi-sieras!

Ritsuko solo se rió y Misato le puso mala cara.

Entre ambos la colocaron en el sillón más próximo, mientras Misato recargaba la cabeza hacia atrás, quejándose de que se sentía muy mal.

-No me po-ponía así des-desde la universssssidad

-Y te sigues poniendo igual de sexy que en aquel entonces, si me permites decirlo. –dijo Kaji, guiñándole un ojo.

-Ritsukooooo, el estúpido de Kaji me está molestando –hizo un puchero, sin fuerzas para moverse.

La nombrada soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que debería despertar a tu hermanito, al menos para que… -comenzó Ritsuko, pero fue interrumpida por un manotazo al aire de parte de la señorita ebria.

-¡Ni se-se te ocu-rra! –Dijo empezando a hacer pucheros- No qui-quiero que Shinji me vea assssí –y se puso a llorar.

Kaji y Ritsuko se miraron al unísono, con sonrisas nerviosas en la cara.

-Creo que esta será una velada como en los viejos tiempos –opinó Kaji. – Veré si en su habitación hay mantas, tu cuida que no se ahogue o que vomite.

-Y también trae almohadas, por favor.

Kaji se dirigió a la tan conocida habitación de su ex novia, sacó mantas limpias del armario y tomó prestadas las almohadas de la cama, para después regresar con todo eso a la sala, en donde Ritsuko ya había descalzado a la ahora dormida Misato. Entre ambos comenzaron a hacer una cama provisional en el suelo y otra en el otro sillón; taparon a Misato hasta la barbilla y acto seguido, Ritsuko se acostó en el otro sillón y Kaji en el suelo, dispuestos a dormir.

-Kaji

-Mmm…

-En la fiesta, Misato y yo estábamos hablando de… de tu mensaje. De todo, en realidad.

-¿Aja?

-Y… Misato sospecha algo…

-Misato siempre sospecha de todo –sonrió de lado, coqueto, aunque nadie lo estaba viendo.- y por lo regular tiene razón, ¿qué sospecha esta vez?

-Piensa que… nosotros 3 podríamos ser los pilotos. –miró hacia todas partes, nerviosa, buscando cámaras o micrófonos discretamente, por costumbre, aunque sabía de sobra que en el departamento de Misato era imposible que NERV hubiera puesto algo así, y en caso de que hubiera sido así Misato ya lo hubiera desactivado hacía mucho tiempo. Los 3 siempre habían sido muy precavidos en todo eso.

-Ya… entiendo. –Musitó, asintiendo.- Fue lo mismo que yo creí.

-Pero es casi imposible, Kaji… cada uno de nosotros tiene una habilidad que NERV necesita, no nos mandarían al matadero solo para experimentar… quiero decir, sería un gran desperdicio si quieren nuestras vidas dentro de esas cosas para estar en alguna guerra… no nos entrenaron para eso, nos entrenaron para ser la base, no el ataque.

-Sí, también lo pensé.

-¿Y a qué conclusión llegas?

-A que no tenemos nada garantizado, Ritsuko. Nada. Y la vida, menos.

Se sumieron en el silencio, hasta que Kaji se levantó y se disculpó para ir al baño; sin embargo, al salir de él, no pudo evitar fijarse en un detalle… claro que él siempre se fijaba en los detalles, no por nada era el mejor espía.

Por el mismo pasillo había dos puertas: una cerrada completamente, y otra entreabierta. Decidió investigar.

Caminó hasta la puerta cerrada y la abrió, pero adentro no había nadie, aunque se notaba que la habitación le pertenecía a alguien; al asomarse a la habitación con la puerta emparejada abrió mucho los ojos, pues vio al joven Shinji en el suelo, durmiendo tranquilamente en una cama improvisada, como la suya, y sobre la cama vio a alguien, una chica de cabello largo y rojo, quien dormía abrazada a la almohada… pero lo que más le llamó la atención de esa muchacha es que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una leve y extraña luz blanca, casi imperceptible; era una línea muy estrecha que la enmarcaba.

Kaji pestañeó varias veces y esa tenue luz ya no existía.

Tal vez tan solo había sido su imaginación. Debió de haber bebido más de lo que creyó.

Eso o ya se estaba haciendo viejo.

Tal vez esa muchacha fuera la tan famosa Asuka Langley Soryu, la niña alemana de la que siempre le hablaba Misato cuando salían, y a lo que le había dicho Ritsuko un par de horas atrás, esa niña acababa de ser medio adoptada, por así decirlo, por Misato.

Vaya que a Misato le encantaba andar de mamá de niños que no eran suyos.

Sonrió de medio lado y decidió cerrar la puerta con suma cautela.

.

.

.

Asuka iba en un elevador. Todo era gris.

Se miró las manos. Sentía que no era ella, pero el reflejo del metal del elevador le decía que sí.

Miró con mayor atención su reflejo. Se veía igual, pero distinta. Usaba un traje rojo, de material elástico y flexible, pero duro en algunas zonas, junto a una chaqueta rojo sangre… o ¿era tinta?, y una gorra negra con orejas de gato. Que curiosa vestimenta. Y aún más curioso era el parche en su ojo.

El elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas.

La mente de Asuka no sabía muy bien a dónde iba, puesto que todo le parecía desconocido, pero su cuerpo caminaba mecánicamente con una dirección fija.

Estaba en lo que parecía un hospital. O algo que intentaba ser un hospital a la vez que un taque contra bombas.

Una chica en la pequeña recepción la vio e inclinó la cabeza.

-Capitana Asuka, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Hay algún cambio? –dijo Asuka… o más bien dijo el cuerpo de Asuka, porque ella en sí no sabía lo que pasaba.

-Lo lamento, pero no… sigue igual.

-Bien. Pasare de todas formas.

Y sin más, entró a la única puerta que había detrás de la recepción.

Adentro todo parecía más sofisticado y limpio; era una habitación amplia, azul cielo, en donde había varios aparatos, algunos median los latidos del corazón, otros suministraban de a gota en gota la alimentación parenteral para mantener al paciente con vida, otro era un respirador, y había uno más que estaba conectado al pene del paciente para cuando el cuerpo de este quisiera orinar.

-Shinji baka, despierta de una maldita vez. –susurró.

El joven estaba sobre la única cama de la habitación, sobreviviendo únicamente gracias a los aparatos conectados a su cuerpo. Inconsciente. Con ropa de hospital y una sábana cubriéndolo hasta el pecho.

-Mírate… pareces una hamburguesa al carbón.

Era cierto. Shinji estaba totalmente tostado, de pies a cabeza, aunque su cuerpo ya estaba mucho mejor que al principio después del último impacto que, claro, había sido causado por él.

-El día que despiertes, baka, juro que te pateare el trasero.

Se acercó a la cama del chico, y como no queriendo la cosa, puso la palma de su mano en la frente del chico.

-¿Por qué siempre nos tienes que causar tantos problemas?

De repente, alguien tocó a la puerta, lo cual la asustó, provocando que quitara la mano de la frente del durmiente y girara de inmediato. A sus espaldas ya estaba alguien observándola atentamente.

-Y aquí está la princesa visitando a su cachorro.

Asuka puso mala cara.

-Cierra la boca de una vez, cuatro ojos. –le contestó molesta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La jefa me mandó a buscarte.

-Pues me encontraste. –se giró otra vez a ver al Shinji moribundo- ¿ahora qué quiere?

-Dice que la dra sabelotodo quiere hablar contigo para tratar un asunto importante.

-Qué novedad –soltó con sorna.

En eso, alguien más abrió la puerta, y poco después se asomó Sakura.

-Mary, capitana Asuka, el medico quiere pasar a revisar al paciente… podrían salir ¿por favor?

-¡Claro! –contestó de inmediato Mary, viendo de reojo a la pelirroja- Solo deja que la princesa se despida de su bello durmiente.

-Una palabra más, cuatro ojos, y juro que la próxima vez que suba al EVA te voy a aplastar. –amenazó la pelirroja.

Vio por última vez a Shinji y se dio la media vuelta para salir detrás de Mary.

.

Asuka despertó.

Se sentía extraña.

Había tenido un sueño raro. Otra vez.

¿Por qué usaba un parche en uno de sus ojos?

Se sentó en la cama y al ver a Shinji durmiendo profundamente en el suelo se acordó que estaba en su habitación debido a que no podía dormir y Misato aún no llegaba de la fiesta.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto de sus sueños, que cada vez eran más extraños, y se levantó con sumo cuidado para ir al baño.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

.

**N/A: Vale, vale, que me he pasado en esta ocasión jaja fueron muchos meses sin publicar nada! Lo siento mucho! La verdad es que en los últimos meses había estado deprimida (no es nada grave, tan solo un chico me rompió el corazón… no sean así, muchachos T_T), por lo mismo no había podido escribir nada… este capítulo apenas y ha salido, tuve que poner mucho esfuerzo, así que espero les haya gustado aunque estuviera corto!**

**Pero descuiden, ya estoy mucho mejor! Espero poder retomar al 100% esta historia, para ver a dónde nos lleva ;) **

**Algo curioso es que la razón por la cual casi casi me medio mataba para escribir este cap, es porque me sorprendió ver los comentarios ayer, unos comentarios que no había visto desde la última vez que me metí a principios de octubre! Muchas gracias! Me han salvado!**

**Ahora si, a contestar los comentarios!:**

**Angron11:** Jajaja debió aceptar la oferta de matrimonio no? Fue lo que le dije, pero Asuka nunca escucha a nadie jaja

Supuestamente no hay ángeles… pero no sé, quién sabe, todo puede pasar en esta vida XD

Muchísimas gracias por comentar Angron11! Lamento decirte que no te puedo contestar todo lo que me pusiste porque eso sería spoilearte, y pues así no funciona esto jaja

Nos vemos pronto! Espero que este nuevo cap te haya generado más preguntas que respuestas!

**Guest:** Ya por fin te traje la continuación! Perdón por el retraso! Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz! Y muchas gracias, intento que sea una historia realmente buena para los lectores! Hasta pronto!

**Leo031195:** Hola godín de gobierno! Jajaja me gusta tu entusiasmo!

Muchas gracias, espero que te siga encantando! A decir verdad yo también había deseado una relación así de fraternal, por eso dije "si no hay, hay que hacer que exista" y pues aquí me tienes!

Todo a su tiempo, pronto podrás ver más a los amigos de Shinji, pero primero necesito que vean todo lo demás chanchanchanchaaaaaaan

Hasta pronto! Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Shokeros:** Muchas gracias por comentar! Y Aquí tienes este cap corto, pero con tanta historia detrás, espero te guste!

**Y sin más que decir por ahora, me retiro!**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
